


First impressions are not always to be believed!

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec works with animals, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Complete, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Good Friends, Loyalty, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pretending, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Supportive Lydia Branwell, hidden sexuality, not out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: "It was that. What you said. A spark. He touched my hand and it felt warm and like tingles were dancing down my arm. He looked at me and I got lost in his eyes. I have never seen someone more beautiful. He just made me feel like I was coming home. Like I had found the other part of me. If I believed in soulmates, then I would say that's what it was. My soulmate. Hell, maybe I do believe in them."Complete! Enjoy!Alec is forced into pretending to be his sister's husband, Simon Lewis, on the very day he meets his biggest crush, Magnus Bane. But what will he do about it?





	1. Help!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the following story tags - secret relationships, mistaken identity and fake/pretend relationships. Getting back into writing this year and hoping to produce one of each story for my new OTP Alec and Magnus :-)

"Whaaa..." he mumbled down the phone, rubbing at his eyes and moving it over to his other ear. "What, Izzy? Say it again..."

"I need you to go to the audition for me Alec," Izzy sniffled down the phone. "I've come down with this terrible cold and I can't be around anyone important right now, and trust me this is important!" She continued, her voice cracking as she started to cough.

"Make Simon go!" Whined Alec, already snuggling back into his warm sheets. "You know I'm the wrong choice for anything involving real life people. I'm much better with the furry ones,"

"Simon's sick too! Where do you think I got it?" Izzy wheezed, sounding like she was close to tears. "Please, Alec, this is a major account! We have to land it and today, you're our only hope!"

"What about Clary or Maia?" Alec grumbled, sitting up against his dark blue pillows and running a hand through his hair. His thick dark locks were getting longer and it was almost time to visit his barber he though absently as he listened to Izzy's reply.

"Ah, well, there's the other problem.." Izzy replied, meekly as if anticipating him biting her head off, "It has to be a man, and therefore it has to be you. This is a high profile client, a very secure set, and they will only allow people with pre-arranged background checks in."

"I don't understand!" Alec exclaimed, yawning loudly as he listened to his baby sister. 

"You have to pretend to be Simon!" she replied, hesitantly.

"Whaaaaat?!" Alec yelled. "You cannot be serious. I cannot pretend to be Simon, your husband Simon! That's just too weird!"

"It's only for the meeting today, and then I'll be healthy again and they'll never know." She said. He could just picture the glare she was sending him over the phone.

"Riiiight, cos I look exactly like your short, bespectacled husband? No-one's gonna believe I grew a foot over night, or that my hair changed colour or that I got several tattoos? This is impossible!" He blurted.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that Alec, no-one's ever met Simon, only me. So you just have to say I'm sick and that you're him and then go through what we already arranged at The Institute and all will be well. Please Alec! You'll be saving the day, saving the business, you know we can't handle any set backs at the moment." she pleaded.

"Oh god Izzy, you know I'm gonna regret this don't you..."

:Thank you! Thank you! I love you big bro. Now go get Baxter from The Institute and make sure you bring the bacon treats, you know those are his favourites! Also, don't panic! You can do this! You can - you're my big brother, you can do anything! Do it just like we practised."

"Okay Iz. Now you go back to bed and feel better soon. Oh - text the address and details, you never even told me what the audition is for..." he replied, groaning as he pulled himself out of bed and staggered over to his kitchenette.

"I'll message you..." Izzy sniffed and then suddenly began retching before hanging up.

Alec stared at his phone for a second before tossing it on the counter and starting up his coffee machine. For today, he would need all the caffeine...


	2. Pep talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a much needed pep talk...

Pulling on his battered leather jacket and scooping up his keys from the bowl, Alec left his apartment. He barreled down the 4 flights of stairs to the lobby as he knew he was going to miss his morning run today, and then marched down the street towards The Institute. 

His sister's pride and joy, The Lightwood Institute of Performing Animals (LIPA) was quite new to New York, but they had already started to make a name for themselves with several of their furry friends finding jobs in the first month of opening. Alec was lucky that his sister had his best interests at heart and had dragged him away from the corporate life his parents were expecting, to join her and Simon in starting the business. He had insisted, of course, that they were the faces of the institute and that he would simply be one of their employees, but his sister had no qualms adding his name to the lease and paperwork alongside her and her husbands. So now, he was responsible for one third of a growing business and had no choice but to give it his best shot to make it work. 

Dragging his key card over the automated lock, he let himself in and wandered straight to the back room where several of their animals lived. They each had huge living spaces and were looked after in a very personal manner, with the whole team ensuring they were happy and healthy at all times. While Clary favoured the birds, Maia the reptiles, Simon the amphibians and Izzy the monkeys, it was Alec who had the greatest affinity with the cats and dogs.They seemed to him the most intelligent. They always seemed to know when he needed an extra lick to his hand or when he needed to run a little further in the park. Without a doubt, he was invested in their well-being and it was always the best part of the day when he came to wish them good morning. 

As he entered the back room, he saw Church, one of the most recent Institute purchases, stretching his claws on his scratching post.

"Good Morning buddy," he called as he went over to the cage and allowed his fingers to brush against Church's soft, grey fur. The cat mewed plaintively and Alec melted. "It's okay Church, Clary will be here in a bit to give you breakfast." 

As he heard the B word, Church sat up on his haunches and cocked his head inquisitively as if wondering why Clary was going to give him breakfast when that was Alec's job. His squashed little face stared at Alec and made him want to tell him everything. 

"Well, Bud, I've gotta take Baxter to his first audition today and I think we'll both be quite nervous so you're gonna have to let me win this one today, okay. I'll be back tomorrow as normal. Clary will be here real soon I promise." As he spoke, Alec was grabbing the shiny red leash and collar from Baxter's peg by the door and grabbing a bag of bacon treats from the snack boxes at the side. The he slid his fingers once more over Church's soft side and made his way back towards where Baxter's home was. 

Approaching Baxter's run, he could see the beautiful liver and white Springer Spaniel perk up his ears. Then he whined lightly and turned to face Alec, his tail wagging joyfully.

"Hey Baxter," Alec called, as Baxter ran towards to the locked door. "Let's get you some breakfast and then we can get you over to your audition." 

Baxter always seemed so intelligent to Alec, and this time was no exception. His ears pricked up and his tail wagged even faster, swinging from side to side almost bending the little dog in two. The runt of his litter, Baxter had been abandoned by his owner and Alec had rescued him from the local pound, so you could say they were the best of friends. In fact, if his apartment building had not been so strict about keeping pets, everyone knew that Baxter would have been living with Alec. But decent apartments, that Alec could afford, were few and far between, and sadly not one had a pets allowed policy.

Opening the cage, Alec prepared for Baxter to bounce into his arms, which he did immediately. His tail lashed against Alec's side and he covered his face in a flurry of wet licks. Quickly, Alec grabbed a bowl from the stack by the window and poured in a generous amount of kibble. "I'm not gonna give you the wet stuff until later Baxter, don't want you having extreme dog food breath when you go to your audition. That's bound to put them off." As he spoke, the spaniel crunched on the biscuits in his bowl, tail still swinging around. "Now, let's get you all ready in your coat so we can go show you off."

As he spoke, his phone chimed with a text and he looked down to see it was from Izzy.

10am  
Murdoch Street  
Brooklyn  
Baniac Studios.

DO NOT BE LATE!!!!

PS - I love you. Thank you sooooo much xxx

Right, so that told him exactly nothing about the audition or who it was for. Great! Just as he was about to reply, he heard the door open and then Clary's voice called out, "Alec? You here?"

"In the back," he yelled. Then 30 seconds later she was pressing a kiss to his cheek and ruffling his hair. 

"Hey bro," she said smiling up at him. 

"I am not your bro, Clary," he whined, staring at her with his trademark unimpressed look.

"Sure you are, Alec, well you will be soon," she reminded him flashing the diamonds on her left hand. "Don't forget you're my favourite big bro," she giggled.

"Right," he said sternly, gently pushing past her to pick up Baxter's empty bowl. "I'm sure Izzy told you about the emergency and the crazy scheme I'm about to go along with? Well I gotta get ready for that," he continued, marching over to the sink to drop in Baxter's bowl and then looking down on Clary's bright copper curls as she snuggled Baxter's head.

"Yeah," she said, staring up at him. "She called. She said I should get here early and alleviate the big panic attack she was sure you were having but you seem pretty calm to me."

"I don't know why she couldn't have just asked Jace," he said, staring over at her. "I mean he's a natural showman, he'd eat this up. And he doesn't look anything like Izzy. I'm gonna look like I married someone who looked like my mother like some kind of nerd," He threw his hands in the air and then tuned to grab Baxter's coat, swinging around to where the spaniel was still nuzzling Clary. 

"Baxter sit," he commanded and the dog ran over to his feet.

"You know why, Alec. Jace and animals? Don't you remember the incidents with the ducklings. Not to mention the duck, the frog, the monkey, the parrott, the cat, the dog...I could list them all and yet you still think he'd be a good choice for an audition that will make a or break Izzy's biggest ever dream. Even I don't love him enough to be that stupid. You're the best guy for the job. Look how much the little man loves you." Then she pointed down at Alec's feet where Baxter was staring up at him with pure happiness in his eyes and his tongue lolling out, just waiting for Alec to put on his coat. 

"Okay, okay, I get it," Alec said and slipped the coat around Baxter, fastening it carefully. "Come on then my friend, let's walk through the park and then we'll grab the subway to Brooklyn. Ready?"

"I'll sort Church, and don't worry Alec, you are amazing at what you do and you are going to nail this I promise." And with that, Clary marched over to the pet supplies and started measuring out breakfast for each of their wonderful mix of animals. "Go on now, or you'll be late."


	3. Call me Alec!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes it to the audition...but makes a BIG mistake!

Marching through the park with Baxter tugging on his leash, Alec felt the nerves start to hit him. What on earth had he agreed to? Pretending to be Simon, pretending to be his sister's husband, lying to people he had never met and taking responsibility for a whole audition process? Shit! He was screwed! Could he be arrested and thrown in jail for impersonation? Probably, because it would be just Alec's luck. 

Luck and Alec do not exactly go hand in hand. He had genuinely had the worst luck of anyone he knew. While both Jace and Izzy were happily betrothed (well Izzy was actually married now although she'd kept her own name), Alec had yet to have even a short relationship with anyone. The fact that he had struggled with his sexuality for years was a problem, but not his only one. While his family did not know he was gay, he had tried dating men and it had not gone well at all. 

Walking with Baxter, he recalled his most recent attempt at a date. A guy he had found on match.com, as he thought that he was slightly less likely to be expected to provide sex on the first date, than on a Tinder date. Sadly, he had been wrong. And the guy, Brad, hadn't even pretended to have a reservation for a restaurant as he had implied, and just flat out told Alec that his apartment was around the corner and then was surprised when Alec refused to go with him. Yes, Alec did want to have sex one day (something he had not yet achieved in his 25 years on the planet), but he would like it to be at least attached to dinner and a movie first. 

Because he had been unable to tell his family about his sexual preferences, his mother was quite insistent on setting him up with 'suitable ladies', well she had been until he had abandoned his job at Underhill and Penhallow to go and chase his sister's dream with her. Before his breakaway, he had endured two dates with Helen Blackthorn, deemed suitable as her father worked in the mayor's office as well as two with Lydia Branwell whose father was a respected lawyer. Both ladies had been expecting someone charming (like his brother no doubt), but he had not been able to force his enthusiasm and after the two requisite dates he had called neither of them back, nor had they called him. 

Ruminating on his desperate love life, Alec pulled Baxter towards the entrance of the nearest subway station and they quickly hopped on a train and careered towards what could be the hugest disaster or the best moment of Alec's new career.

 

Exiting the station in Brooklyn, Alec quickly checked his Google maps to work out where to go while Baxter sat patiently at his feet. 

"Come on my friend, let's go to our doom! If we get discovered quickly, we can get back in time for bath time!" Baxter barked excitedly at the word 'bath' and spun in a circle. Alec looked down at the dog and wished for once that his life was that simple - walk, bath, bed, snuggles, food. Oh the happy life of a dog!

When he found Baniac films, Alec quickly straightened his soft grey t-shirt and pulled on the sleeves of his jacket, then fixed Baxter's coat around him before ringing the buzzer.

"Hello?" called a distorted voice, "Can I help you?" it crackled.

"Baxter and Al...sorry Simon, for the audition." Alec cursed under his breath as he almost made his first error.

"Simon Lewis?" asked the voice.

"Yes, Simon Lewis and Baxter," he replied before tugging Baxter upright as the door clicked open. 

He was greeted by a tall, dark haired lady with beautiful chocolate coloured skin, "Hi, I'm Cat, and you must be Baxter,' she grinned, bending to let the dog sniff her hand before stroking his head gently. "What a cutie!" she exclaimed. "And Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Good to meet you," Alec replied a little nervously, stretching his fingers to run them through Baxter's fur for comfort.

"Right, well, if you can just sign in and then we'll go upstairs, wouldn't want Baxter to be waiting a long time."

Quickly, Alec wrote Simon Lewis neatly in the ledger, and then followed Cat towards the stairs, Baxter walking perfectly at his heels.

"He's such a good dog," Cat said as she turned to see Baxter trotting along. "I can already tell he'd be perfect for the role. Let's hope everyone agrees!"

Marching through a door, they went through a dark corridor into a brightly lit studio. It was littered with tall director's chairs, tables groaning with drinks and snacks, and at one side a backdrop of an apartment with a soft looking sofa and a small table and chairs. 

Challenge one was getting Baxter over to the studio set without him trying to eat any of the delicious food he could surely smell. But Baxter was not Alec's favourite for nothing, he calmly walked with Alec, his attention focused on his owner.

"Ah," said a tall, sandy haired man, stretching his hand out towards Alec and glancing down at Baxter appreciatively, "You must be Mr. Lewis. I'm Ragnor, director of our little shoot today, and this must be Baxter?" 

"Yes, and yes," replied Alec smartly shaking his hand and trying not to let his nervousness spread over his face. "Where would you like us?" He asked?

"Well, we'd like to try out a few shots if you don't mind? Baxter on the couch, being told he's a naughty dog and going to sit on the floor. Having him climb up on a chair and put his paws on the table and interacting with one of our actors. How does all that sound?"

"Yes, no problem. He's a good boy and I'm sure he can try all of that." Alec responded, Baxter's ears perking up at 'good boy'. 

"Okay, well the lights are all set, so if you can stay outside of the area marked with the masking tape that would be perfect. Can you lead him to the couch?" Ragnor asked, motioning for his film crew to start.

Alec positioned Baxter on the couch and slipped him a bacon treat, before showing him with gestures what he was going to do. He then added another bacon treat just under the couch, where Baxter would be able to reach it, and stepped off the set. Using a series of gestures he helped Baxter to walk through the movements, which he did perfectly. Ragnor smiled and thanked Alec before asking him to have Baxter jump on a chair at the table and put his paws up. Again, Alec walked Baxter through the motions and used the treats to help before leaving the set. 

"Fantastic!" Called a smooth voice, as Baxter sat at the table with his paws resting on top, "He's perfect!" 

Alec smiled slightly to himself before turning to face the voice, and promptly dropped the bacon treats from his hand, watching in horror as they bounced across the set. Quickly he dropped to the ground and began to gather them, mumbling apologies under his breath as he silently hyperventilated.

"Don't worry darling, we can get those in a minute," continued the most beautiful voice Alec had ever heard, "Now aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

At this, Alec slowly stood back up, cramming the dog treats into his pocket. He registered that Baxter had jumped down from the chair and was now pressed against his side, and he slipped his fingers along the soft fur of his ears. But even that was not enough to comfort him as he stared up into the intense eyes of world famous actor Magnus Bane.

"I'm Magnus," He said, holding out his hand. It was the most redundant greeting of Alec's life. Of course this was Magnus! Magnus, whose every DVD Alec owned, whose picture he had hung behind his wardrobe door when he was in college. Magnus, who had starred in all of Alec's dirtiest, and not so dirty, fantasies. Of course it had to be him. Magnus Freaking Bane.

And so, Alec panicked. He didn't even reach for Magnus' outstretched hand, because surely if he touched it he would melt into a puddle of goo at his feet or start babbling incomprehensibly. Instead, he did exactly the wrong thing, looked up into his eyes and momentarily lost all brain power at their beauty.

"I'm Alec, Call me Alec," he said.


	4. Eyes meet, hands touch..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna go with something completely different for this chapter and then I came home in a bad mood from work and thought... ah sod it! Do exactly what you want to relax! So this is it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The chapter title references my fave musical (at the moment), Wicked!

"I'm Alec. Call me Alec," he said. But as his voice trailed off and a torrent of swearwords poured through his head at his second stupid mistake, he realised that Magnus was not even listening to him.

"MOVE!" screamed Cat, as Magnus simultaneously grabbed Alec's arm and hauled him and Baxter towards him. 

Alec ended up chest to chest with Magnus, looking slightly down into the man's shocked eyes, just as a light fixture crashed onto the floor where he had been stood. Beside him, Baxter growled lowly in his throat. Alec's first instinct was to reach for the dog, but Magnus had him trapped tightly between his muscled biceps and was gazing down as if in wonder into his hazel eyes. Alec couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. 

Magnus Bane in the flesh was nothing like he looked in a film or on a static poster. For a start, he smelt delicious - like sandalwood and orange oil; also his eyes were captivating, a shimmering gold sparkled amongst the deep brown and, lined with kohl, they looked otherworldly. Alec felt all the breath leave his body and prayed that Magnus assumed it was shock.

Suddenly, Cat and Ragnor were both there. Cat gripped Baxter's collar and ducked down to check on him - a job Alec should have surely been doing - while Ragnor circled the pair of them, keeping his distance but watching with a shrewd expression.

"Simon?" Ragnor said. Alec did not react, still lost in the look Magnus was giving him. "Mr. Lewis?" he tried again. This seemed to jolt Magnus out of his daze and he slowly released Alec's arms and pushed him gently away without letting go.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a hushed tone, his eyes trailing up and down Alec's face. "Simon? Are you hurt?"

Magnus' gentle voice awoke Alec from his stupor and he stepped back, Magnus' arms dropping away. He immediately regretted the move as he had felt so safe in his arms, but now was not the time to analyse his feelings. 

"Yes, I'm not hurt...thanks to you," he replied, daring to look directly into Magnus' hypnotic eyes. "Thank you for reacting so quickly. I'm very grateful." To distract himself from the beautiful sight that Magnus made, Alec bent down next to Cat and allowed Baxter to nuzzle against his neck. "Hey buddy, you okay?" he asked the dog seriously, and Baxter gave a cheerful yip and licked his cheek. 

"I'm so glad you're okay Mr. Lewis," Ragnor began, "I can assure you this has never happened before and we will certainly be carrying out inspections to ensure it never happens again."

"Okay, Ragnor, leave the poor man be, he needs a moment to recover," Magnus interrupted, his eyes never straying from Alec, who was cradling the dog in his arms. 

"It's okay, Mr. Bane," Alec said as he uncurled from Baxter and stood up, ensuring he was a safe distance away from Magnus. "We're both okay, no harm done. Just a shock that's all."

"As long as you're sure," Magnus replied, continuing to direct his piercing gaze at Alec. So much so that Alec was beginning to wonder if he had accidentally spilled coffee on himself or something this morning. 

Suddenly, Cat jumped to her feet and reached for Alec's arm tugging him towards one of the director's chairs, making him sit down, with Baxter entwined around his legs. "I really hope, Mr. Lewis," she began, "That we can keep this little incident between ourselves. As you know, Baniac Studios have only recently begun making film and television programmes and we would hate for people to think we were cursed or something right at the start?"

"Sure," Alec said, looking back at Magnus, who had a light blush on his cheeks as though he has committed some terrible crime. "You can rely on my discretion of course."

"Now, let's see if we might be able to come to some agreement about Baxter there. It's clear he's the perfect dog for the part!" Ragnor said, striding over to where Alec was sitting. "Magnus, I'll call you about the contract later if you want to check it over?"

Magnus looked a little put out, but walked over to Alec to offer his hand. Feeling more secure, now that he was seated, Alec hesitantly reached out...and felt a tingle slide through his fingers, across his palm and down his arm as their fingers touched. Magnus gazed at him in amazement and tentatively stroked his thumb across Alec's, letting a small gasp of surprise slip past his lips. Before either had time to react, Ragnor interrupted again, gazing pointedly at Magnus as he spoke. 

"So, Mr. Lewis, will you need to check with your wife, the lovely Isabelle, before you sign anything? Or can we start the paperwork today?"

This seemed to awaken Magnus and he quickly dropped Alec's hand stepping back. "I must go, important meeting," he rushed out and then turned to walk away, but not before turning back to stare into Alec's eyes briefly, a sad look turning the corners of his mouth down, "It was such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lewis, good day."

Before Alec could reply, Magnus had marched past the area where the remnants of the light were being swept up, and vanished through a door.

Alec let out his breath and stared after him, feeling terrible. One word from him and the ruse would have been over. Magnus would not think he was married to Izzy, and the sparks he had felt when they had touched...well maybe they would be talking about that by now? Or doing something about it even... 

Again, Alec's thoughts strayed to Magnus' perfect lips and beautiful eyes. Had there ever been such a handsome man in all the world? No, he decided. And he couldn't even look at him or show any interest because of his promise to his sister. What a ridiculous situation for a grown twenty-five year old to be in! What an even more ridiculous situation it was, for a grown twenty-five year old with an enormous crush on the same guy who had just stared into his soul and sent sparks shooting through his body with a simple hand touch.

Alec rued the day he had agreed to pretend to be Simon as he tuned back into the ramblings of Ragnor, trying to work out exactly what he should say and thinking of how much he planned to yell at his sister later.


	5. Problems, Problems everywhere..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to confront Izzy...and what Magnus did next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting me through the most exhausting week at work I've had in forever! So hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also - check out 'Kathleen' by Josh Ritter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK58i2r6dc0
> 
> It begins with these beautiful lines...  
> "All the other girls here are stars, you are the northern lights."  
> A perfect Hug song!

"So, you'll contact Izzy then. I'm sorry Isabelle," Alec corrected as he reached for Baxter's lead. 

"Yes, that's right Simon, we'll be in touch with her as soon as possible. It's a real shame that you won't be working closely with us though, you're a natural on a set, it seems a waste of your talents," Ragnor replied as he scratched behind Baxter's ears. "Looking forward to working with this little fellow though, a true professional already."

"Yes," said Cat, "He didn't even flinch during the unexpected incident. That shows just how good he's going to be. Now shall we head down so you can get him home for his lunch?"

At the word lunch, Baxter looked mournfully at Alec, showcasing his extreme puppy dog eyes and instantly guilt tripping him.

"Yes, we should. But first, do you think there is any chance I could speak with Mr. Bane before I go? I just know that Isabelle is going to love working here so I won't get a chance to meet him again and I did want to ask him a question." Trying to sound nonchalant, Alec almost pleaded his case, gazing first at Ragnor and then Cat. Perhaps his own version of puppy dog eyes might help him out.

"No, I'm sorry," Ragnor said with finality in his tone, "He's in a very important finance meeting which we simply cannot disturb. Perhaps your lovely wife can ask the questions when she next visits?" It felt, to Alec, as though Ragnor put a lot of feeling behind the word wife as he spoke, and it made his heart swoop down to his feet at the knowledge that Magnus believed he was married. Not that he was interested of course. But Alec could dream.

Dejected, he shook Ragnor's hand and followed Cat back through the corridor to where the signing in book was kept. How he longed to cross out Simon Lewis and write Alec Lightwood in its place. But the thought of his sister kept him from making a further move to out himself. Exiting the building, he pulled on Baxter's lead and they carefully crossed to the subway steps. As they descended, he blanked out the world around him in his disappointment. Slipping on his headphones, he pressed play on his 'Need a hug' playlist. The sounds of Josh Ritter singing about Kathleen drowned out the voice shouting 'Simon! Mr. Lewis' as his train pulled away, and he never saw Magnus Bane watching him sadly from the platform.

 

When he finally made it back to LIPA, Alec felt emotionally drained. Pretending to be Simon had not been fun. It was not like being a spy and having hi-jinks and adventures; he felt awful for lying to Magnus and Cat and Ragnor, all of whom seemed like perfectly lovely people. He had tried to call Izzy six times on his walk through the park from the subway, but each time it had gone to voicemail which he knew she never let happen so she must be really sick.

As he pushed into the coolness of the front office, he groaned at the sight of Jace sitting with his feet up on the desk, head tipped back, snoring away. "Jace?!" He yelled, watching joyfully as Jace startled awake and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Alec," he moaned as he righted himself and sat back in the chair, "What'd'ya do that for?"

"You know you shouldn't put your feet up like that! Izzy hates it," Alec replied, going over to his brother to give him a hug. Baxter's tail was wagging furiously, but he didn't approach Jace. It seemed that all the animals at LIPA had a sixth sense about the blonde man and avoided him as much as possible.

"What's up Alec? Like you never broke a rule before? Oh, no, wait I'm wrong, you never did because you're perfect all the time," Jace grinned as he stood up next to his brother, rubbing his knuckles in his hair.

"What? I've broken rules. I'm a rule breaker too," Alec said, glaring a little at his brother, thinking back to that morning.

"Oh, you mean where you pretended to be Simon this morning? Cos actually, you only did that cos you're scared if Izzy! And you know it! Doesn't count."

"Does too count," Alec said, his mouth drooping sadly as he thought back to his last view of Magnus and that little smile of his that didn't reach his eyes. "In fact, it counts a whole lot since I've just had to lie to the movie star Magnus Bane!"

"Whaaat?" Asked Clary, entering from the back room, with Peacock the Parrott on her arm. "Magnus Bane? You did not? You met him? OH MY GOD! Was he amazing? Could you even speak to him? I would have died if he spoke back to me! Did he speak back to you? OMG!" As she spoke, Peacock flapped his wings and let out a shriek.

When she paused for breath, Alec interrupted, "Stop it Clary, you're scaring your bird! Yes I spoke to him, he's nice, he kinda saved me from a falling lamp and sort of hugged me, and it's all fucked up because he thinks I'm Simon!" 

"Whoa bro, that was a LOT of information! What do you mean he saved you from a falling lamp? Are you okay? What happened?" Jace asked as he backed carefully away from Peacock, still flapping his wings as Clary calmed him down.

So Alec told them the story of his time at the studios and Clary kept sighing dreamily. "Look Clary, am I going to have to have words with this guy? Why are you so into him? I thought he was into guys?" Jace looked really put out as he stared at her.

"No, he's bisexual," Alec said, sighing a little himself, but on the inside. 

Jace gave him a funny look and turned back to his fiancee, "Clary are you going to answer my question?"

"He's the nicest guy in the universe Jace! He donates loads of money to different charities, including LGBTQ+ and animal charities, and he was the one who opened that incredible new orphanage in Brooklyn, the one that really looks after the kids properly. Also, he's hot! Maybe not as hot as you darling, but a girl can look!" As Clary spat all of this information out in one mouthful, Maia came through from the back.

"Who's hot?" She asked, looking between the three of them, "And who upset Peacock? I could hear his screeching from the back, he upset Church,"

"Is he okay?" asked Alec, making a move towards the back door to go settle his pet.

"I gave him a hug, he's okay now," Maia replied and then stared at Alec intently. "Anyways, answer my question, who's hot?"

Of all the people in Alec's life, Maia was the one he could imagine telling. Imagine opening his mouth and blurting out 'I'm gay, I like guys.' But he had yet to find the courage and it was slowly killing him that this important part of his life was all locked up inside him. 

"Magnus Bane," he said, looking for a reaction.

"Yes he is," she replied, pretending to fan herself. "That man is a perfect specimen, I would climb him like a tree. Don't tell me one of you saw him? Not in person?!"

"Alec just met him," said Clary, with a slight frown, "And apparently Magnus saved his life and sort of hugged him!"

"Whaaaaat?" she shrieked, her reaction making Peacock start up again, with an apologetic shrug at Clary she continued, "Alec! I'm so jealous! As if you've touched Magnus Freaking Bane! So, come on dish, what were his biceps like? Big and strong? And what does he smell like up close and just how sexy are those eyes in person? Oh my god Alec, you're killing me! I can't believe this!" 

"Leave him alone Maia!" Commanded Jace, glaring slightly at her, "It's not like Alec's gonna be able to answer any of your questions. He's just some actor and Alec was saying how stressed out he was from playing Simon, besides only girls and gay men look at Magnus like that, and Alec is neither."

"Yeah, I guess," Maia said, but she looked really disappointed. "Whoa, does this mean we're working for him? If you saw him there? Or was he at the audition? Did Baxter get to act with him?" 

Throughout this whole speech, Alec stood silently, unable to say a word. Hearing Jace had made him clam up inside and he felt so mad at himself. Why couldn't he just say 'Actually, I almost swooned in his arms because he's exactly the kind of guy I'd like to date.'? He could share his dilemma, that the guy he was totally in lust with now thought he was married to his sister and he had nearly let Izzy down because he fancied him so much. This was turning out to be a shitty day. He just wanted to go home to bed.

So, he did the next best thing and pulled Baxter through to the back for some lunch, before going to Church's cage and scooping up the soft little body for a hug; leaving the others in the front room to their conjecture (and in Jace's case disgust) about Magnus' perfect biceps. 

While he was hugging Church, his phone trilled in his pocket and Material Girl began to play which was Izzy's personalised ringtone. Quickly, he answered the call and listened as his sister wheezed down the phone, apologising for missing his calls. He anxiously recalled the meeting with Ragnor, Cat and Magnus, leaving out the part where he had almost told Magnus the truth and explained what the contract was going to include.

Izzy was happy with his work and thanked him profusely. "I owe you big time big bro, I'm so so grateful."

"Yes, you do, I am really mad that I had to lie to so many people. What if they find out what happened? You could have warned me it was going to be Magnus Bane too, I was totally off guard. It was embarrassing Izzy. I can't believe you let me walk into that one." Alec was really upset now and it seemed like no one cared about how he felt, not even his sister who was his closest friend.

"What's the big deal bro? I sent you the name of the company, you didn't reply so I figured you'd worked it out already. I know you love his films, but it's not like you made a bad impression. He loved Baxter and that was the important part. It's not like you'll have to meet him ever again." It was clear to Alec that Izzy really didn't understand how mortified he had been at lying to everyone. But then why would she, she was always confident of herself in every situation, the total opposite of him so she would never really get it. 

"That's not the point Izzy, I don't want to lie about who I am. It's not okay. I'm already lying to you about so much, I don't want to lie anymore, I can't take it!" With that he pressed the cancel button and shut off his sister's reply. Then he looked around the backroom and spotted Belle, a beautiful Labrador with soulful eyes. "Hey girl, shall we go for a walk?" 

Quickly, he leashed the excited dog and then pushed his way through into the front office. Jace and Clary were now sitting together on the office chair, Clary on Jace's lap, while Maia held Peacock and stroked his feathers gently, whispering quietly to him.

"I'm gonna walk Belle," Alec mumbled to no-one in particular before almost running out of the door. As he left, he felt awful - no one really understood and he had almost outed himself to his sister over the phone which was not cool. But then Izzy's reaction was also not cool. Leaving LIPA he turned left and marched along the pavement, Belle trotting at his heels. He was so fast that he didn't see the figure who came from the right, paused to look at the LIPA sign, sighed then pushed his way through the door. 

Maia and Clary were about to get their biggest wish. Magnus Bane was at LIPA.


	6. From the mind of Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking that I'd quite like to know what's going on in famous movie star Magnus Bane's head, so we're going to start there in this chapter. Just so we know what Alec/Simon is up against!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the use of the word 'God' so much in this. If anyone can tell me an alternative for Oh my God etc I'd love some input.
> 
> While I have no problem with it and am not religious, one of my best friends is a vicar and I always feel bad for using this term.
> 
> Thanks for reading btw! I am really enjoying the opportunity to write for an audience again and appreciate you taking the time to send Kudos and to comment. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I am literally writing a chapter at a time, sometimes 2 or 3. I have no real story plan which is how I enjoy writing, so I may make errors, or forget details I have included although I'll try not to! I love world building and I like to try and give detail but I don't live in New York (and last visited in 2011) so I have no clue about geography etc so it's my imagined place. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Magnus' POV! Hope this works well for you all.\
> 
> Next chapter - more from Magnus - why is he chasing Simon?

To say that Magnus Bane was having a bad day was an understatement. 

It began when he awoke to a phone call from his good friend and associate, Ragnor Fell. 

"Magnus, it is imperative that we speak about our new venture, and that we speak about it now!" came Ragnor's voice, tinny through the telephone.

"Can't that wait?" murmured Magnus, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. "I'm barely awake and it's only...6am! What? Why did you need to call so early?"

"You know why, today we begin auditions for the new show and understandably I am concerned about you know who poking her head in," said Ragnor, awakening Magnus further with his pointed reminder about Camille. 

Hearing his friend talk about her, reminded him that he had forgotten to add Camille's picture alongside her name on the no entry list at Baniac Studios (Films by Bane and Fell) and that he must sort that out with Catarina first thing. In fact, he should text her straight away before he forgot. 

"Okay Ragnor, I know you're worried, but I really don't think she'll come near us. You know I've insisted on background checks on everyone involved in every production now and that should help to prevent any further problems." he tried to reassure his friend. 

But Ragnor was unimpressed. "This is Camille we are talking about. There is little she would not do to sabotage your new venture, or have you already forgotten the drama at the premiere of Battle: Earth? I mean, that woman is a menace!"

"Yes, yes, I know how you feel. And I do too. But we cannot allow her to rule over us. And you waking me up at 6am when I only went to bed at 2 **is** allowing her to do that!"

Magnus could not help but be a little irritated by Ragnor's worries. He knew Camille inside out after their three years of on again off again dating and he did not want to waste any more time on that manipulative bitch. 

"Okay, Magnus, I just needed you to know how I feel. It's not every day you get to start your own company with your best friend so I think I'm allowed to be a smidge concerned about how it all goes, don't you think?" This time Ragnor sounded nervous and Magnus couldn't help but feel for his friend.

"I do know how you feel Ragnor, but look at it this way - we are strong together, we have each other and Cat and Raphael, and we can do anything together! The four musketeers right?"

"Oh you do insist on the silliest names, Magnus, but okay yes I understand. We are the best team and we are going to make amazing movies and TV together - I know it!" 

Magnus could hear that his friend was smiling and that everything was going to be okay now.

"I agree my little cabbage, now off you pop, I need thirty minutes longer in bed, and you better have some good coffee ready at the studio, none of that swill Bat has been trying to get us to drink!" And with that, he hung up on Ragnor, who was loudly protesting against the name cabbage, and slumped back against his soft pillows, already thinking about the day ahead.

First, he had to decide which of three scriptwriters to interview, all of who came with excellent recommendations; then, watch audition tapes sent in by agents in the hope of finding someone with even a little talent; and finally he had a horrid finance meeting with his biggest backers, Spiral Labyrinth Ltd, who had helped him with the start-up capital and were already demanding results. It would be an intense day without the addition of some animal auditions Cat had mentioned in passing for their first TV project - a limited series about a brainiac mathematician and his incredibly clever dog. While he wasn't expected to be involved in those (Ragnor was all about the animals after all), he did feel like he should be part of every decision when it was their first time casting so he was hoping to pop his head in if he had the time.

Sighing, he changed his mind about getting any more sleep and leaped from his bed, rushing to the bathroom to shower. 

After rinsing out his distinctive sandalwood shampoo, he entered his walk-in closet to choose an outfit that screamed 'in charge of a new film production company, not just a pretty face'. He'd been suffering from some backlash in the press about starting his own company, as they all thought he should stick to being the pretty boy romantic or action hero lead. But Magnus didn't find acting as satisfying as he once had. Sure, it had launched him to extreme fame, and he was grateful for the opportunities his career had presented, but he wasn't being cast in anything that required thought. He knew that he had the passion, dedication and who was he kidding, talent to perform in more sensitive dramas, but he just hadn't been given the chance. Starting his own company might give him that and he was determined to pursue it. Not even a crazy ex-girlfriend or critics in the press could stop him!

As he added eyeliner neatly to his distinctive make-up, he reminded himself that he was the only one who could choose his destiny. He had to go out there and show everyone what he was made of and make them stand up and take note! He was Magnus Freaking Bane and no-one could stop him!

Pulling on his favourite pair of heeled boots (the ones with the chunky silver chains dangling at the back), he grabbed his keys and wallet, then dropped some cat food in Chairman Meow's empty bowl, before bounding down the stairs to his waiting car. The sleek, black car had been a gift from his ex (Dominic Stark - director of his latest action flick - Day of Reckoning) and as they had broken up as friends, he was happy to continue using it. His driver, Elias, was always a welcome distraction from the outside world, and when he began chattering away to Magnus as soon as he climbed in, he was happy to join in. 

Talking to Elias distracted him from his worries and he texted Catarina on the drive to remind her about the picture of Camille. By the time they pulled up at Baniac Studios, he was certain that his day could only get better...

 

"Catarina?! Where are you?" Magnus yelled from his office. "I need you here now! You have to come see this!!!"

It had been over an hour since his arrival at the studios and Magnus had had enough. First the coffee he had been given by Bat had been revolting, then he had almost tripped over a wire that had been carelessly taped down, and now he was halfway through a pile of audition tapes, all of which were dire. The most recent one was paused on the screen and he had to show Cat so she could help him with his (polite yet firm) request that the agencies vet their tapes more carefully in future. 

As Cat entered the office, she glared at Magnus. "What on Earth did you need to yell for? I'm only across the set and I do have an actual job to be doing you know?"

"I know Cat, but look at this mess. I can't take it anymore. You have to talk to these casting agents. It's so bad, it's not even funny." He complained, staring up at his friend from where he was sprawled in his bright purple office chair. The chair he had insisted to Ragnor he just had to have because it was beautiful. And which he was now suffering in. As beautiful as it was - it was not comfortable at all and Magnus was sure he was going to be in agonizing pain later on.

"Look at this!" He said, indicating the screen behind him, frozen on a young man with long blonde hair and a simpering expression. Restarting the tape, he watched Cat's face as the man began to talk. 

"Oh my god!" Cat said, clearly trying to hold back her laughter. "He's trying to be you! He's trying to be you in Days of Reckoning! Why would anyone choose that shitty monologue as an audition piece? Especially if they can't do it better than the original? That was dire!"

"I know, right! We all knew that writing team were a bunch of amateurs but Dominic insisted I couldn't change a word as it was so heartfelt. But so mushy and shit! God, why do I sign up for these things?" He continued, staring at his best friend. Feeling a sudden impulse to hug her, he jumped from his chair and wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. "Thanks for listening Cat! I really do appreciate you, you know! I know you'd rather I had just continued acting and not bothered with all of this, but I'm so grateful you decided to come with me and support me. I really do love you!"

"God, Magnus, I never ever said that! Just that you should audition for something you are truly passionate about, and I maintain that point of view. But I do love that we all get to work together and that people are going to see how wonderfully clever you are as well as a good actor. I love you, you're my best friend and I would never have said no to being involved. Mostly, because you're going to pay my wages and make sure I can keep sending Madzie to that fancy ass school you insisted was in her best interests! " Cat said, gazing at her friend and looking beyond his smile to see the insecurities flickering in his eyes. "You know you're amazing right? The best friend, Godfather, uncle, brother, and boss, we all could have! I love you so much and I just want to see you be happy and recognise how amazing you are."

"Awww Cat, stop it! I'm going to blush or cry and then I'll have to put my eyeliner back on and you know I hate to have to retouch at work. The last time I had to do that, Bat walked in with that god awful coffee of his and I almost drew a line down my nose in surprise at the disgusting smell! I'm giving you the job of sorting him out! Please direct him to the nearest Starbucks for the rest of the week, I can not cope with any more of that swill he calls coffee!" And with that, Magnus pushed a giggling Catarina out of the door as he walked down to the writer's room and she returned to the studio.

Pushing open the door of Room P213, he immediately sensed a problem. Lorenzo and Heidi were standing on opposite sides of the table, both with seriously pissed off expressions on their faces. They were both incredibly talented writers, but so hot-headed he had worried about them working on the same scripts together. But they had assured him they would make a great team and he had been convinced pretty quickly by the pages they had turned in. Looking at them now however, he felt concerned. 

"Hello, my favourite writers," He called as he entered, trying to alleviate the tension in the room. The third member of the team, Luke Garroway, was seated at the head of the table, staring between the two. "Are you all okay? You look like you're acting out a scene from one of my lesser known movies, 'Vamps Vs Warlocks'. And you're both definitely better writers than that crap!"

As he spoke, Lorenzo seemed to uncoil and with one more glare at Heidi, he turned, a simpering smile on his face, towards Magnus and said, "Magnus, Mr. Bane, how lovely to see you in here. We were just discussing the scripts for 'Barking Mad Genius', and having a little disagreement over how Eric is going to meet Benjamin.:

Luke's gruff laugh stole Magnus' attention, and he turned to his head writer. "Something to add, Luke?" he inquired.

"Discussing, my ass," he smiled, "They were almost at each other's throats, you'd think that it would be the worst thing in the world for Eric to adopt Ben from the pound, or to find him shivering in an alley! Either works really well guys, I've already said we'll mock up texts with both options. And as I've already said, there's a maintenance closet down the hall with a comfy sofa, so you two could just go and work all your tension out in there so I don't have to deal with the headache!"

"And what are you implying, Luke?" smirked Heidi, her predatory gaze on Lorenzo, "Are you suggesting that Lorenzo and I need to go and shag it out of each other? That wouldn't be very professional of you,"

"I never said that, Heidi," Luke laughed, "Just that you need to get out of my hair so I can think straight! You're really not helping with the storyboarding process by arguing all the freaking time!"

"I'm sure," Magnus cut in smoothly, giving Luke an intense look, "that Luke is actually suggesting that you both could do with a coffee break. Why don't you go and find Bat? By now, you'll find he's under strict orders that all coffee should be obtained from the Starbucks down the street, so I'm certain you could have an actually relaxing coffee break, maybe on the couch Luke suggested?" He continued with an innocent smile.

"Fine," huffed Lorenzo, his eyes never straying from Heidi's face, "But we're taking at least 30 minutes and I want my idea on the board when we get back." With that, he marched past Magnus to the door, and then paused to turn to Heidi, an almost vulnerable expression on his face, "Are you coming?"

"Luke, my idea better be up there too!" Heidi growled, before turning to look at Lorenzo, her growl melting into something softer, "I need a frappucino," she said as they left.

"Whoa, Luke! I didn't realise it was getting so bad in here!" Magnus said, turning to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they're both great writer's you know, but they have no clue how to deal with each other. It's clear they fancied each other since the moment they met, but their foreplay is really getting me riled. There's still a lot to do, ready for the first day of shooting, but I know they'll be great. They're talented and once they finally get it on, they'll be fine." Luke said, turning to grab a folder. "Now, these are the new writer's I would recommend, you got time to have a look?"

After almost an hour with Luke, Magnus had narrowed it down to two new writers and asked him good friend to interview them and choose. Luke was an incredible guy and without him, Magnus knew he would be still trying to chase his dream. As he was getting ready to leave, paperwork clutched in his hand, Luke stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Hey Magnus, you know my daughter Clary works at LIPA right?" Magnus nodded, he had not met Clary yet, but he had heard lots about her from her dad, who was still keeping the secret from her that he was pretty good friends with Magnus. All she knew was that he had a new job and was working on developing some scripts. "Well, they are sending a dog over to audition, I think today, and it's a pretty big deal for them with them being quite new in the business. I'm not asking for any favours, but the heads of LIPA are great people and good friends, Isabelle and Simon, and I'd love it if you could make them feel welcome even if you don't hire them this time."

Magnus looked at his friend and smiled. Without Luke, he wouldn't be feeling so relaxed, so he decided he would make the time to go and see the audition, or at least try and meet Simon and Isabelle if possible. "Of course, Luke. I'll make your friends feel welcome. I remember how it felt, starting out in the biz. Do you know when they're coming in?"

Leaving Luke, he headed back to his office to file the paperwork and then rang Cat to ask about the dog auditions. Learning that they would begin within the next hour, he went to the bathroom to check his hair and make up, then spritzed on some of his favourite Jo Malone orange blossom scent. Feeling good, he wandered the hallways to find Bat, needing a caffeine fix.

 

After a quick shot of espresso to wake him up, Magnus wandered over to the studio set. He was quite excited to meet Luke's friends and really hoped their dog was going to be a good fit as he'd hate to let them down. Entering the set, his gaze was immediately drawn to a young man in the corner. Under the bright lights of the studio, his jet black hair shone and his skin looked luminous. The top of a dark tattoo was stretched over the length of the long, pale column of his neck immediately putting thoughts in Magnus' head of sliding his tongue across the markings. Surprised by the intense rush of attraction, he slowly trailed his eyes over the rest of him and almost blushed as the object of his lust bent to push something under the sofa, revealing a sinfully sexy bottom. Shivers ran down Magnus' spine and he watched as the dog, who accompanied the man, carried out his exact movements perfectly, and listened as Ragnor actually complimented him. 

Waiting patiently for this beautiful god to carry out the second set of instructions was too much for Magnus, he had to meet this man right now, so he strolled over and called out a compliment. 

He thought he was ready to see the man's face up close, but seeing his smile and intense hazel eyes completely floored him and he was lucky to have a second to regain his composure as they man threw dog treats all over the floor and flustered to pick them up. Interesting, thought Magnus, as he reacted by telling the man it was okay. He had to know who this was. He had never had such an immediate feeling of desire for someone before. Sure he'd had crushes, but this did not feel the same. This was like love at first sight, something that Magnus had always scoffed at. 

He watched as the man nervously patted the dog, his long fingers curling into his fur. How attractive, Magnus thought, that he was seeking comfort from his pet. His heart beat faster as he told him his name. The man had a dazed expression, one which kind of said 'Duh, I know who you are,' but at the same time screamed 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO SEXY!' so Magnus was pretty certain that his own interest was mirrored by the man. 

Suddenly, just as he was about to finally hear the beautiful stranger's voice, he felt a movement to his left and caught sight of something falling. He didn't even have to think, grabbing on to the man's arm and pulling him out of the way. He vaguely heard Cat shouting, but was so distracted by his gorgeous eyes that he could do nothing but grip on to the sexy and firm biceps he had grabbed, and stare. 

It was like time froze as they stared at each other. Neither one moved, other than to breathe, which pushed their chests closer together and made Magnus shiver. He heard the stranger's breath catch in his throat, and watched his lips draw slightly upwards as an expression of wonder took over his face. Magnus' legs felt like jelly. This felt like the most significant moment of his 29 years on Earth. Who was this man?

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted as Cat reached for the dog, and Ragnor said "Simon? Mr. Lewis?"

The name on Ragnor's lips was familiar. One of the owners of LIPA. The interruption brought Magnus back to his senses. This guy was a potential client. He had to be more professional. So, he pulled back, allowing some distance between them but regretting the space as soon as Simon's body heat was gone. Keeping the connection, his hands resting on his forearms, made him feel better as he asked if Simon was okay. 

Asking him brought about an adverse reaction, as Simon stepped away, breaking the contact. Magnus immediately stepped back too, not wanting to crowd the man, and was pleased to see disappointment on his face. Clearly, he wasn't the only one experiencing a connection. 

Watching him bend down to check his dog, his gratitude was clear in his words and actions and Magnus felt another wave of desire roll through his body. This man would be the end of him. Watching Cat care for him and seeing his reaction was heart warming, so it was a surprise when Ragnor glared at him and suggested gruffly that he should leave. 

Touching Simon's hand for the first time brought sparks and he couldn't resist grazing his thumb over the other man's. Hearing his gasp gave him hope. But it was all ruined by Ragnor's next words.

"So, Mr. Lewis, will you need to check with your **wife** , the lovely Isabelle, before you sign anything? Or can we start the paperwork today?"

Magnus felt ice run down his spine. He was married. Of course he was. And Ragnor, seeing his obvious attraction was warning him off and trying to protect him. Oh God! How stupid of him. The disappointment coloured his features, and though he tried to smile his goodbye, it was impossible and the smile did not reach his eyes. But equally, Simon looked sad at his abrupt departure - his tentative smile completely vanishing from his face. Two souls, attracted to each other but destined not to be, he thought as he marched through the door to his lonely little office. He really did have the worst luck in love.


	7. From the mind of Magnus Bane part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's POV part 2. What will he do now he's met Alec who he thinks is Simon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to see where part 2 of Magnus' perspective takes us and to find out his motivation for chasing Alec!

Dejected, Magnus returned to the purple chair in his office, sitting with a grunt and beginning to spin around and around and around. 

As he started to get dizzy, he noticed that Luke was quietly watching him from the office doorway, a small smile on his lips.

"Magnus?" he asked, looking intently into his eyes each time he span past, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he instantly replied, dragging his feet on the floor to stop his movement. 

"Well, we both know that's a lie," Luke said as he came to a stop. "Just tell me, you know I will pass no judgement. You've certainly seen me in worse situations before,"

"I'm sad. I just found out some bad news and it made me feel sad that's all," staring into Luke's chocolate brown eyes, Magnus knew that he could not tell him any details, Simon and Isabelle were his friends after all, "Don't worry - I'll be okay soon,"

"Magnus, is it serious? Do you need Cat or Ragnor or should I call Raphael? I hate to see you hurting. Are you sure I can't help?" 

"No, Luke. I have to deal with this alone. Really, I just got disappointed. I met someone and I thought we might have clicked, but it's not to be and it was just a shock. I thought I'd met my soulmate and I can't have him." As Magnus spoke the words, he truly believed what he was saying. He had met his soulmate. Simon Lewis - tall, with a sexy neck tattoo and the most soulful eyes he'd ever seen, shy and yet completely in charge of his dog, handsome and clearly intelligent; the sparks when they had touched, the feeling inside his heart even now they were apart - he was his soulmate. Magnus was sure.

The realisation made him feel even worse. How could this be happening. He had never believed in soulmates and now he thought he had met his, and he couldn't have him? Why was the universe so unfair? 

Luke stared at him. "Your soulmate?" he barked out, "That's serious. I mean Magnus, if you mean that, really, truly, it's not something you should ignore. It's something you should fight for. Really. I know. I met mine a long time ago and made the biggest mistake of my life in not fighting for her. I mean, I loved Jocelyn, I really did, and Clary is the best thing that ever happened to me, but Maryse? God, I loved her with my true soul and not a day goes by that I don't regret not chasing after her. She was truly the one that got away. What are you waiting for Magnus? Go after him! You'll regret it forever if you don't."

At Luke's words, Magnus felt like he was waking up from a fog. Could he go after Simon? Just talk to him. Maybe see what happened if they spoke a little longer. Maybe he wasn't his true soulmate and spending five more minutes with him would prove that and then Magnus wouldn't wonder 'what if?' for the rest of his life. But, Luke knew Simon, so he would have to tread carefully, he didn't want to hurt his friend or make things difficult or awkward between them whatever the outcome. Also, it sounded like Ragnor intended to hire Simon and his wife Isabelle, so he would be forced into close contact with them no matter what happened next.

Thinking everything through quickly, he decided that a short conversation with Simon could do no more harm and actually might make him feel better. 

Turning to Luke, he smiled and thanked him. "Luke, you're right. If I don't go talk with him, I'll never know for sure. I won't make any hasty decisions, but I think a five minute conversation is okay."

Smiling, Luke patted his back and then Magnus rose and swiftly made his way back to the studio. Spotting Ragnor, he called, "Is Mr. Lewis still here? I just need to check something with him about the dog and allergies." He knew it was a rubbish lie, but he was thinking on his feet and was a much better actor when he had an actual script in front of him. 

Ragnor's piercing eyes stripped through his lie and he stared at him, almost furiously. "He's gone Magnus. Don't even think about it. He is not some toy for you to play with and then throw away."

Magnus was shocked, his old friend had never been quite as direct as that before. "You've got it wrong Ragnor, I just want to talk to him. Nothing nefarious. As you said, he is married to the lovely Isabelle right? After all the mess with Camille, do you really think I would try and get involved in someone else's marriage?"

Ragnor gave him a last, intense look and then said, grumpily, "Well, he's gone. Cat already took him out so you won't be able to speak to him now." 

Quickly, Magnus dashed across the studio and downstairs, rushing past, and surprising Cat who was climbing back up them. Then out past the front desk into the street.

"Magnus?!" he heard Cat shout as he frantically looked around him. Where on earth had Simon gone?

Spotting the entrance to the subway, he thundered down the steps and spied the tall, dark haired man and his dog waiting for the train. 

"Simon?" he yelled, trying to catch his attention, "Mr. Lewis?" But, before he could get close enough, the train pulled in and Simon was whisked away.

Having rarely used the New York subway, Magnus had no clue what to do next. He wanted to follow him, but even if he got on the next train, he wouldn't have a clue where Simon would get off. Quickly, pulling his phone from his pocket, he rang Elias and asked him to meet him in front of his office and then he climbed back out into the sunshine and started to search for LIPA in his Google app.

 

Five minutes later, Magnus was in the car and Elias was threading through the lunchtime rush. He was sensitive and knew that Magnus did not want to talk, so he carefully concentrated on making their way to the Manhattan location of LIPA.

In the car, Magnus was twisting his hands together, worrying over and over about whether he was doing the right thing. He had already ignored 4 calls from Ragnor and 3 from Cat. He knew that what he was doing was a little bit of a grey area. The man was happily married, according to everyone around him. But what if he wasn't? The ten minutes he had spent in Simon's presence had shaken him and he was certain that he did not imagine Simon's interest or the way his eyes dilated and the way his breath shook and the way he gasped and every other thing that happened between them. He was certain. 

But, what if it was just his imagination, and actually Simon had just been amazed to be meeting Magnus Bane - film star Magnus Bane not just regular Magnus Bane? What if it had just been that, and it was Magnus who had been flirting and it was just one sided?

It was rare that Magnus was this insecure. Normally, with matters of the heart, or usually with matters of lust, he knew exactly what was happening and what he should do about it. He was certain about jumping into bed with people. He had to be because he was Magnus Freaking Bane and if he got it wrong there would be bad consequences - like Camille. But he didn't let his thoughts wander there. 

Instead he looked down at the website on his phone. LIPA was a relatively new company - only a month old - and while they had lots of information on their website, it was mostly about the animals in their care. There was one group shot of the staff of the centre and two faces jumped out. Firstly, Clary with her cascades of bright, red hair - a face he would recognise anywhere from the pictures Luke proudly displayed in his office; and secondly, Simon Lewis, his arm around a dark haired beauty with deep, chocolate eyes and a stunning figure. Of course they were a power couple - beautiful with good business brains. 

Magnus couldn't help zooming in on Simon's face, all his feeling rising back to the surface as he stared at the beautiful man. His heart jumped as he looked and he was shocked at his own behaviour. This couldn't just be lust...surely not?

Traffic was truly awful and Magnus was going crazy sitting in the back of the car, so when they were only ten minutes away, he decided to jump out and walk. He directed Elias to drive to a local restaurant to get some lunch and agreed he would meet him there after. He didn't know how long he was going to be at LIPA, or even what he was going to say when he got there, so he wanted Elias nearby just in case it all went wrong and he couldn't bluff his way out.

Strolling towards the building, he looked up at the giant sign which proudly proclaimed 'Lightwood Institute for Performing Animals'. It crossed his mind as to why it was not Lewis, or Lightwood and Lewis, but he guessed they had their reasons, maybe a reason that would bode well for him? Because he was concentrating so hard on the mystery, he entirely missed the gorgeous man walking a beautiful golden Labrador away from the building. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus pushed the heavy door open and prepared for the worst...


	8. What Magnus did next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the staff of LIPA (and a few of their animal friends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 100 Kudos! Thanks everyone - I'm celebrating!
> 
> Had some brilliant comments and really pleased with how the story is developing.
> 
> In a week, I get two weeks off from work so I'm going to see how many chapters I can upload/write before then, but my husband just got back from a 25 day trip to England so I may be a little bit distracted. 
> 
> Anyway...enjoy this week!
> 
> This week, I'm mostly listening to The Postal Service and Maximo Park...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUIBnmdJJ50
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ue193sAcrE
> 
> Excellent music!

Luke's words running through his head about soulmates helped him to stay calm as he pushed inside LIPA.

The cool air gently kissed his cheeks and he relaxed a little more. Taking a deep breath, he pushed quietly through the second door which had a sign saying, WARNING LIVE ANIMALS: PLEASE KEEP DOOR SHUT!

Heeding the warning, Magnus was prepared for the sight that first greeted him - a giant parrot sitting on the arm of a beautiful, tall girl with umber skin. Her afro was perky and the bird looked to be grooming her. Opposite her was a red-headed girl, wrapped in the arms of a cocky looking blonde. The chair they were sitting on looked much more comfortable than Magnus' purple monstrosity, and it was how comfortable they looked that prevented him from announcing his presence.

However, he only had a second to stare before the bird screeched loudly and all three looked up at him, surprised.

The red-head immediately jumped up and started to hyperventilate, "Mag...Mag...Magnus...Oh my god! Magnus...Magnus Bane?!" She managed to eventually huff out, while the blonde man merely ran his eyes over him with a disdainful expression. The girl with the bird gracefully stood up and allowed the bird to hop onto her shoulder before extending her hand and saying, 'Welcome to LIPA, Mr. Bane," quite calmly. 

Shaking her long, cool fingers, but staying away from the parrot, who he was certain was glaring at him, he replied, "Magnus, please. I understand I am soon to be working with your company, so we need not rest on formalities," Turning to the red head, who appeared to have finally gotten her breathing under control, he continued, "And you must be Clary? Luke has told me so much about you,"

Magnus using her name, seemed to set the petite girl off again and she collapsed on the blonde, who continued to glare at him, "When you've quite finished trying to kill my girlfriend," he said, "Perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you are here when our colleague just spent the morning with you?"

Clary glared at Jace and leaped to her feet again, pressing a hand to her chest and gazing up at Magnus. "Hello, Magnus, you already seem to know who I am so I won't introduce myself, but perhaps you can tell me how you know Luke? Oh and also how we can help you?"

Smiling at her, Magnus gestured to a nearby empty chair and receiving a nod from the tall girl, he sat. 

"Well," he began, as she settled once again on the blonde's knee, "I actually work with Luke. He's been a friend for a long, long time and he recently took the job as the head of my writer's room at Baniac Studios. He's incredibly talented as well as knowing how to keep my team in line. So, we've known each other a long time and he always talks about you - you're his pride and joy,"

As Magnus spoke, he surreptitiously (he thought) glanced hopefully around the front office of LIPA for any sign of Simon's presence. Catching the girl with the parrot watching him thoughtfully, he focused once more on Clary as she replied, 

"I can't believe he never told me! I'm going to kill him! He's such a secret keeper that man. Maybe I'll call him while you're here and see if he pretends he doesn't know you, in fact yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do!" she decided as she rummaged for her phone. 

"Oh, no, biscuit," Magnus said, panicking at the thought of Luke finding out where he was, but Clary had already pressed call.

"I'm Maia," said parrot girl, distracting him from Clary as she studied his face, "You met our friend this morning right? The one with Baxter the dog?" she asked, gazing intently at him.

Felling a bit like he was being stripped naked, he nodded at her and then pathetically asked, "He's not around is he? I did want to catch him and ask a few questions we didn't have chance to talk about."

"You've just missed him I'm afraid, he's gone for a run with one of the Labradors, but I'm sure he'll be back soon, maybe you can wait?" Magnus looked back at her, his eyes seeing exactly what she wanted, she knew he was interested in Simon, and she wasn't shutting him down at all. Maybe she knew something about his relationship with Isabelle that Luke did not. Maybe she was trying to give him some hope. 

Treading carefully, he replied, "Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on asking him my questions, if you think it would be okay? You don't think he'd be too busy to see me?"

"Not at all, in fact I think he'd be very happy to speak with you again Magnus, he was very complimentary about your...studios," She said as she tapped away on her phone. Her pause made him wonder exactly what Simon had said, and a little frisson of excitement ran down his spine at the thought that he might be just as interested in Magnus and had confided in his friend.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as all three employees jumped to their feet as the door behind him opened. Looking over his shoulder, his heart sank as he stared at the woman from the photo, her beautiful black hair cascading over her shoulder. Isabelle Lightwood was here.


	9. Messages and Missed Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of texts and phone calls between the gang during the whole of this text so far.
> 
> I've never written messages like this before and have little understanding of html so apologies if they are hard to read.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm really enjoying writing this still!

To: Alec  
From: Izzy <3

Thank you so much! I really do appreciate your help today. I feel so lousy and I cannot bear leaving my bed for a while. Love you big bro xx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: Talks too much

Yo! Alec, did I tell you I loved you lately? Well, surprise, I do! Thank you so much for helping us out. I know, I know, you're rolling your eyes and muttering about how horrible I am, but your sister, my wife, she's so appreciative. Seriously bro, can I call you bro? Thanks so much! Oh, it's Simon btw, your bro-in-law? Thanks again xxxxxxxxxxxxxx (too many?) xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy <3  
From: Alec

Please delete my number from your husbands phone. Now. I have attached his message. Suggest divorce as a possible action. Your favourite brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: The Coolest Guy You Know  
From: Alec

Why can't you get on with dogs? Is it too much to ask? I mean, seriously? I really dislike you right now.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: The Coolest Guy You Know

What have I done now? I swear, I hate our sister so much. She could have gone with the modelling agency - sexy models for us to 'help' all the time, but no, ani-fucking-mals. Bloody hell, what is my fault and why?  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia, Clary, Jace, My Handsome Hubby  
From: The Boss

Guys, heads up! I had to ask Alec to go take Baxter to the audition today. Simon and I both feel dreadful. We really do. So sorry but he'll be totally grumpy about it. Clary if you can get in early that might help. Best if you stay far far away Jace. Look after him for us. I'll try come if I can get up. <3 Iz x  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia, Clary, Jace, My Beautiful Wife  
From: The Other (less in charge but still important) Boss

Yeah, guys, thanks so so much. Izzy and I feel dreadful - I guess we passed the cold between us (too much info? Sorry!) But we can't get out of bed right now so I asked Dr. Farlane to come do a house call. Will let you know how we are after. Anyway yes, seriously Jace, leave Alec the hell alone - don't go barging in and causing bother or your sister will get mad at you and you know what will happen then. She says you do anyway. Right, so Clary, help a guy out. Alec has to pretend to be me, so maybe ask him to go easy on the scowling and growling and yelling and ask if he can at least try and make me likable - you know I am right? So yeah..  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia, Clary, Jace, My Beautiful Wife  
From: The Other (less in charge but still important) Boss

Ran out of space...yeah, just look after him and if someone can put a good word in with him, well that would help. He sent Izzy a very grumpy message this morning and I would like him to at least look at me without frowning one of these days. Anyways look after the animals, give everyone a squidge from us. Love you all, thank you!!! xxx  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia, Jace, Izzy and Simon  
From: Clary

No problem, I'll head in now and see how he is. Can't believe he has to pretend to be you Simon - I feel like your rep as the happiest animal guy around is about to change a little. Anyways, will keep you updated. xx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Call - Izzy to Clary_  
Missed Call - Alec to Izzy <3  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: The Coolest Guy You Know

Izzy just text. Now I understand. You're not mad at me at all. You're mad at Simon. Fair enough - I'm with you on that one! Good luck with the dog thing. Your cooler, better looking bro! xx  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: Maia - zing

You know you're awesome right? My favourite (in a totally platonic way) guy? I'll buy the drinks tonight - margaritas and pool at THM. You can do anything Alec! Anything! :-)  
PS- Tell Baxter: Woof Woof Woof!  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia -zing  
From: Alec

Right back at you. Suggest you buy a pitcher - will need it after this disaster goes down. At the studio. WTF am I doing? Baxter says woof, but also looks confused by your message and wants a hug later. (so do I) ;-)  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy <3  
From: Alec

On subway. Not a total disaster. Will call. x  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia -zing  
From: Alec

Suggest largest possible pitcher. Maybe even bucket? With straws?  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: Maia -zing

Sounds like someone needs a hug with Church as well as me?  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Maia -zing  
From: Alec

More than ever.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Missed calls x 6 from Alec to Izzy <3 _  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy <3  
From: Alec

You owe me.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy  
From: Jace

One very unhappy big bro here. Really. You need to get in touch. He is pissed. Also, is Magnus Bane hot? Does Alec think he's hot? Is that normal Alec behaviour? Have I missed some important information somewhere Iz??  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Missed calls x 4 from Izzy <3 to Alec _  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Jace  
From: Izzy

OMG! He hates me. He hung up. He never hangs up. You gotta talk to him Jace? He can't hate me - he's my big brother. I think I've really messed up this time.  
Also, I don't know but he was really mad it was Magnus and he told me he hated lying about who he is which I do understand. But he also said he's already lying to me. I don't know what's going on, but he's our big brother. We gotta sort this out. Can you get him to call me? xx  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy  
From: Jace

OMG! He totally grabbed Belle and stormed out. He looked really sad Izzy. I'm going after him. x  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Alec  
From: Izzy <3

Alec? I'm so so sorry. You never hang up on me. I don't know what to do. Please call me. I love you xxxx  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy  
From: Jace

Change of plan. Magnus Bane is here. Why is he here? Also, why are the girls swooning? Bloody hell. If he goes for Clary I'll kill you before Alec gets the chance.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy  
From: Maia

You better come here and sort this out. Alec is pissed. He looked really hurt. Also Magnus Bane is here. He's hot Izzy, but not worth making the sweetest guy we know so upset. M.


	10. What Alec did next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving LIPA, this is what Alec did...a lot of Alec's backstory.
> 
> Oh, I know Lydia's in this and I already mentioned Lydia Branwell, but this is Lydia Monteverde - a very loved up and lovely woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support! I'm trying hard to get further into the story...so much more to say! Headed to S. Korea on Saturday though so may not make it to the end this week...

Marching into the park, Alec let Belle lead him towards the dog run. It was one of his favourite places where he could allow the yaps of the many dogs soothe him and help him clear his mind. It helped that he had yet to meet a dog that didn't like him which meant he was often surrounded by a sea of dogs which was the best therapy any closeted gay man (who loved dogs) could hope for. 

Entering the run, he let Belle go and watched as she bounded over to a small Pomeranian who immediately lay on the ground and offered up her belly for Belle to sniff.

Again he lamented how easy it was to be a dog. You could make friends so easily, one sniff and you had a play date until you were exhausted and then someone would take you home and feed you and bathe you. It must be blissful!

Why couldn't he find someone who would look after him like that? Maybe he wasn't worth it? After all, of the five dates he'd been on, not one had asked to see him again. And the only kisses he'd ever had, had been disastrous. 

Raj, in college, who had also been closeted and only wanted to meet him late at night in one of their rooms as long as the roommate was out but had ignored him whenever he saw him in public - so he'd felt like an awful, dirty secret which he'd hated. Lyndon, who had tried to lick his face after a quick peck and seemed to be only interested in him for his stubble; and of course the worst one - Jem, who had been really lovely but had tried to kiss him in public and made him freak out so badly that he had ended up spinning around so quickly, he had banged into a pillar and given himself minor concussion and a bloody nose. All disasters and all proof that he just was not loveable. 

Slumping down on a nearby bench, he turned his phone back on, immediately seeing the missed calls and text from his sister. He felt a little guilty that he had cut her off, but he had been so close to telling her and he did not want that to happen over the phone. He felt so raw and broken after meeting Magnus. The man had been incredible and he had been so close to outing himself, to outing Izzy and Simon. He had pledged his support to his sister from the start of her life, when he first held her in his arms as a 2 year old and he wasn't able to let her down now. Her biggest dream was to be successful, to show their parents that she could do it, that they could do it without their support. 

But Magnus. He was everything Alec dreamed about. And in the flesh? He had been charming and sweet. He had felt the connection. The touch of his hand had sent shivers down his spine and he had never felt anything like it before. He was someone Alec could see himself with. Someone he could imagine looking after and coming home to after a busy day. Someone he could confide in and whose secrets he could keep safe. It was like all the stories, like Magnus had branded himself on his heart with just a look.

And Magnus, it felt like he was interested, surely he didn't stroke his thumb across the hand of every man he met or stare at and mentally undress. Surely he would not have looked so disappointed when Ragnor had mentioned his wife if he wasn't a little interested...

While he was not overly confident, Alec knew he had inherited some of his families more attractive qualities and he could be friendly and charming when he wanted (he was told). So, mostly it was his nerves that let him down. Especially around sexy men who he fancied.

As he sat watching Belle race around, he heard a throat clear nearby and a voice said, "Is this seat taken?"

A tall, blonde stood nearby, holding a red lead with a large husky on the end. It was sitting patiently, staring at Alec as its owner indicated the bench.

"No, it's all yours," Alec replied, looking up at the woman. 

She quirked an eyebrow at the dog run as she sat, noticing the lead in his hand, "Which one's yours?" 

"The Labrador, the one chasing the St. Bernard!" he replied, a smile in his voice. Anything to do with dogs and he could easily talk for hours.

"Wow, she's pretty brave," the woman replied, watching Belle with a smile in her eyes. 

Her dog, who had been watching Alec the whole time, suddenly sat in front of him and dropped his head into his lap. Alec glanced at the quizzical expression on the woman's face, "She never does this! She usually hates strangers. Push her away if you want, I don't mind."

But Alec glanced at her and smiled, "If you don't mind, I won't," he said, "I can do with the comfort to be honest," Then seeing her accepting smile, he let the interested husky sniff his fingers before gently stroking her head. Her mis-matched eyes - one brown, one blue, reminded him of Jace and he thought back to how he had left things at LIPA, a grimace crossing his face. His friends and his family, hell, half of his best friends _were_ his family.

Watching him, the woman spoke again, "Look, it's none of my business, but I'm a pretty good listener and I think my dog might have made her new home in your lap so it seems like I'm here for a while, and you seem pretty down and maybe like you need someone to talk to and I know I'm a stranger, but sometimes it's much easier to talk to a stranger so I'm really happy to help if you wanted?" 

"Wow!" Alec said, smiling as the woman finally took a breath, "You really should meet my brother-in-law, he's the only other person I know who speaks for that long without breathing. That was amazing!" As he spoke, the woman's dog lifted her head from his lap, looked into his eyes, then stood on her hind legs and wrapped her paws around his neck. 

"I know," the woman continued, "I can't help it. I just get nervous...oh my god, John, get down! I'm so sorry, she loves hugs but she never hugs a stranger, it's like she knows you're sad or something, she is a sensitive soul,"

"It's okay, I don't mind, in fact I really did need a hug," Alec said, smiling into the dog's thick fur coat as he spoke, "Your dog's called John?" he asked.

"I know - non-traditional, but it's my husband's name and he's in the army and away a lot, so it's comforting. Gets pretty confusing when he's back home and I love making our friends cringe when I talk about putting John's collar and leash on! Oh, I'm Lydia by the way, sorry I never said,"

"Alec," he replied, "Your husband sounds awesome if he goes along with all that, even if he's not around, you're so lucky to have him in your life," 

"Oh, Alec," she said, "That's it! I was trying to work out the vibe. Who did you lose? Or just break up with? I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive right now,"

Allowing John's paws to drop from his neck, but keeping a hand buried in her fur, he turned to Lydia, "That obvious?" he said, staring into her kind eyes.

"Sorry, but yes, you look pretty stricken, I wasn't sure at first. I thought maybe you had recently lost your dog or something and had come for some comfort, but lost love is definitely more of the look you have going on,"

"Not even lost love," he mumbled, "We didn't even have a date, or a first kiss or anything. I only met him briefly, but it feels like I've let the love of my life slip away. It's not a feeling I've ever had before and I don't know what to do or what to feel. It's like I got ripped into two pieces." Not noticing his slip in the pronoun, he gazed into Lydia's kind eyes and then gasped as it caught up with him.

Tightening his fingers into John's fur, he looked away in horror. He had never done that before, never slipped up this way. Meeting Magnus really had made his brain go haywire.

Lydia had definitely noticed, both his use of he and the terror as he noticed too. Reaching out a hand, she let it rest on his wrist. "Hey," she whispered, "It's okay Alec. I'm a stranger, you'll never see me again. I'm safe to talk to. It's okay,"

Looking back at her, a light blush gracing his cheeks, he nodded. "Oh god! I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not out. I nearly came out to my sister on the phone, but it's so terrifying I don't know how I'd ever manage to do it. I'm pretty sure my best friend Maia knows and she would never judge me, none of them would ever judge me but it's too much. It's too scary and I don't want them to look at me differently or think of me differently. I'm so sure my brother would, he's so important to me and I couldn't bare it if he rejected me. Oh my god, listen to me - I'm turning into Simon! I'm monologuing! How do I stop? Make me stop!"

Lydia took his hand properly then, linking their fingers and smiled at him, "Alec, it's okay. Calm down, take a breath. I promise it's okay. You're safe. Look, tell me about him, about the man who's stolen your heart. The one you would out yourself for, tell me why he's worth it,"

So Alec did, without naming him, he told her all the amazing things he knew about Magnus, his generosity, his beauty, his piercing gaze that seemed to see inside his head, the touch of his hand and how incredibly kind he had been. He told her things he had never told anyone, about how sexy he found him and how much he had wanted to kiss him. And as he talked, he felt so sad that everything he was thinking was being shared with a stranger and not his own sister, or brother, or best friend. 

As he slowed down, and then finally stopped, Lydia smiled again, "Wow! That's incredible Alec, you just described almost everything I feel when I look at John - John my husband I mean, not the dog," she giggled, "You don't know how lucky you are if you feel all of that and have found someone who sounds like they are a wonderful human being and dare I say perfect for you. It's clear John, my dog, can tell that you are just as kind and generous as this guy and she is never wrong. So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well," he burst out suddenly, sounding a little more anxious, "That's the thing, I can't do anything about it.." and then he launched into the whole story, the subterfuge, the reason behind it, even a little about how his parents had treated him and Izzy when they had decided to open their own business (without mentioning what the business was), "So you see," he concluded, "I can't do anything, because this man, this guy who I am crushing on so bad, he doesn't know who I truly am, and really how could I ever tell him after lying to his face? How could I ever break Izzy's trust and hurt her like that?"

"Yes, I see now," Lydia sympathised, looking at his face where tears shone in his eyes, "But isn't the chance of love worth it? Worth heartbreak and pain, worth everything you have? I wouldn't be with my John if I hadn't accepted the pain and the fear and the worry of him being gone so long, love conquers all, that's what they say."

"But, I don't even know if he likes me!" Alec said, staring at her, "It's so much to risk if he isn't even interested and he has a reputation - he's been with a lot of people. And, full honesty - I've never been in a real relationship, so I don't even know what would happen or even how to invite him on a date, I'm hopeless,"

"You're not hopeless Alec, and the way you just spoke about him, he'd be so lucky to hear that, to be loved like that. Anyone would. I think you underestimate yourself. You are an incredible man, and a brave one too. Give yourself some credit,"

Suddenly, Belle bounded over and gave Alec a disgruntled look as she saw John still sitting with her head in his lap, "Hey, girl, he called out and she jumped on the bench, squeezing her furry butt next to him, before licking a stripe down his cheek.

"Well, someone's jealous!" Lydia exclaimed before gently tugging John to her side. John whined slightly as she looked up at Alec but then gave his hand a lick as she moved over.

"Look, we have an appointment soon, so I have to get John cleaned up at the Pet Groomers, but how about I give you my number and if you ever feel the need to talk, you can call or text if you prefer. I think you're a good man Alec and you deserve to be happy. I can't say I have the answers, but I'm happy to listen to your woes anytime,"

With that, she added her number to his contacts, dropped a light kiss on his cheek and turned to leave. As she did, Alec reached for her hand and held her back, "Lydia, I am so pleased to have met you, you are truly amazing and I appreciate the kindness you have just shown to a stranger. I will text you. And I think you've helped me to make a decision. I'm going back to see my sister now so I can sort this out. I can't bare for her to be in the dark about who I really am. And even if I can't chase my heart, at least when I'm ready to I'll have her by my side to support me. Thank you for helping me today, you're a good person. Good luck with your appointment. Maybe we can arrange a play date with these two, or some of the other dogs I care for soon?"

"Wow, Alec, you really are turning into a talker! My influence is taking hold already! Yes - let's do that!" Then with a final squeeze of his hand, Lydia and John bounded out of the park.

Opening his texts, Alec sent one to Maia. Then he opened Izzy's last text and tapped out a reply. Time to face the music.


	11. All about Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Izzy arrives at LIPA.

To: Maia -zing  
From: Alec

THM is still on right? I need to talk to you. It's serious. I'm going to talk to Iz then can we meet at 7?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Izzy <3  
From: Alec

I'm coming to yours now. We gotta talk. A  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy stood in the doorway of LIPA looking at the scene in front of her. Her brother, Clary and Maia standing up and gazing at her in surprise, and Magnus Bane sitting quietly in the centre of the room with what could only be described as a guilty expression on his face. 

"Iz? We thought you were really sick?" Clary began, "You sounded terrible on the phone this morning, what are you doing here?"

Izzy stared at her and then began to speak, her voice all croaky and lacking any of her usual expression, "I'm here for Alec," she said, looking at Maia, "Have you seen him?"

"I have," Maia said, sharing a glance with Clary and then directing her gaze pretty obviously to Magnus, "Have you met Magnus Bane, Iz?"

"Sorry," Magnus said, standing up and extending his hand towards Izzy, "I'm Magnus, sorry to hear you're sick,"

"Better not shake your hand, just in case," Izzy wheezed out, staring at him and giving him the barest of smiles, before dropping into Maia's empty chair her face turning ashen.

"So, you sent that beautiful dog to audition for me this morning?" Magnus asked, unable to smile, but baring his teeth slightly (his, "and your beautiful husband," went unsaid but he thought it.)

"Baxter?" She croaked, looking over at him, "Yes, I heard he did really well,"

"He did, in fact we really want to hire him," Magnus said, "You obviously train your dogs really well, Simon was incredible with him, he had such good control and made us feel that he's a great choice for the show. Well, that Baxter is a great choice. But I did want to talk to you about Simon specifically, I am going to have to insist that he is the handler on set. He did such an amazing job and we only want the best,"

Magnus stared at Isabelle, Simon's wife and looked for her reaction. But she didn't look at him, she wouldn't meet his eyes.

What on Earth was going on? Thought Magnus. 

Izzy was frantically thinking. What could she say? Did Magnus like Alec? He was blushing slightly as he spoke and had a soft expression, one that Izzy had seen Simon direct at her before. But he thought they were married, that Alec was her husband. 

Thinking back to the phone call with Alec earlier, she was starting to think that something had happened between them when they were at the studios. What had Alec said, that he had been lying to her? Maybe this is what he was lying about? Maybe he liked Magnus? Oh god, what had she done. She knew how uncomfortable he had been about the whole thing. That he had felt pressured into doing it for her. 

He had never said anything to her about liking men, but then he wouldn't. He was so controlled, so secretive, kept everything so close to his heart. For lots of reasons, but mostly she knew so that he would not disappoint people, so he would not be hurt. It had been hard enough for him to admit to his parents that he hated his job and wanted to work with Izzy. Facing their rejection had been his worst nightmare. Now what had she done to him? Forced him into another difficult situation. She felt like the worst sister ever.

Maia watched both Izzy and Magnus, a shrewd expression on her face, as they both skirted around the real issue. She knew exactly what they were both thinking. Maia had seen Magnus' face when he had stared around LIPA - he had been looking for Alec and from his expression he was really interested. 

And, Alec? Maia had seen the terror in her best friend's face. He was interested too. She had been wondering about him for a long time and she finally had her confirmation. Not that she would say anything to him. He was allowed to keep his secrets until he was ready to share. But the way he was being forced into this deception was not cool with her. 

But Izzy, she didn't know how her brother felt at all. And making him go near Magnus, who, Maia recalled, he had even had a poster of hidden in his closet at college, had really messed with his head. There must be a solution for this. 

As she stared at them, she received a text from Alec. He was going to Izzy's house to see her. 

"Umm, Izzy, I know where you brother is," she interrupted the obviously awkward conversation between Magnus and Isabelle. "He's headed to your house!"

"Oh no! He can't go there, Simon is really sick. He'll catch it too. He can't get ill," Izzy groaned, her voice hoarse.

"Wait a second, did you say Simon's sick?" Magnus interrupted, staring at Izzy, "What happened? He was perfectly fine when I saw him at the studio this morning,"

"Umm, sudden sickness," Jace jumped in, staring at his sister, "Just sick everywhere,"

"But you said he was out walking the dog?" Magnus asked, staring intently at the four of them in turn, "Look, someone needs to tell me what's going on here, because clearly something is and I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know. Is someone going to tell me?"

Izzy stood up and walked over to Jace, speaking to him without words, their silent conversation being observed by both Clary and Maia.

Magnus stood and walked over to the group, looking again at Izzy, "Please, Isabelle, just tell me. I promise, whatever it is I won't get angry or upset. I just want to understand."

"It's awful," she croaked out, slumping down on Jace's knee and allowing her brother to hug her close. "I did a bad thing, and Alec is paying for it. I have to talk to my brother. When I've spoken with him, I'll call you. I'm sorry that's the best I can do. I need to go. I am sorry Magnus, I hope you won't think too badly of me, but I have to see Alec first."

With that, she hugged Jace tightly and then patted Clary on the shoulder. Turning to Maia, she begged with her eyes, "Please, Maia. Let him know I'm coming. You know what he means to me and I finally realised what I've done to him. I don't want him to hurt anymore. I can't bear his pain. You're his best friend, he'll listen to you,"

Then she turned to Jace, "Jace, I need you. If this is important, he will want us both there." Turning to leave, she looked back at Maia once again. For the first time since she had met her, Isabelle looked small. Not the confident woman she always was. The sickness was only part of it. The rest was her grief at what she may have done to her brother.

Maia nodded at Isabelle, but didn't speak. She was feeling so angry on Alec's behalf. She understood why Izzy wanted to talk with Alec first, but Magnus looked distraught. She felt like they were going to make things worse, so as Isabelle and Jace left, she turned to him and asked if he would like to meet Church, their brand new cat.

Surprised, Magnus turned to his unexpected ally and agreed. They left Clary in an uncomfortable silence and moved into the back room.

"Maia," Magnus asked as he let Church sniff his hand, "What am I not being told? I feel like there are a lot of secrets here and I don't understand and it's making me anxious."

"I know, Magnus," She replied, opening Church's cage and slipping him into Magnus' arms. "This is Alec's favourite thing to do. He loves the dogs and cats here and he always gives them the best cuddles. As he's not here, you have to help."

"Alec, all I'm hearing is Alec. What about Simon? What's happened to him? He was fine when I met him, he wasn't sick that I know of and you're worrying me,"

"Simon. Yes. I know how you feel. I'm waiting for a phone call, Magnus. When it comes, I'll tell you what I can. But for now, you have to understand that none of this is my story to tell and I respect my friends too much to say anything."

"Okay," Magnus said in a small voice, hugging Church close to him. The cat purred as he held him and reminded him of his beautiful Chairman Meow. "I guess I can be patient, maybe you can tell me some stories to pass the time."

Maia smiled, "Sure, I can do that...Ooo here's a good one, one time when we were about six, Alec and I were in his treehouse and he decided that I was a werewolf and he was going to have to kill me...."

Magnus listened to the stories Maia told about her best friend and had to admit he must be an awesome guy, but still he wasn't certain why these were the stories he was being told... when all he wanted to find out about was Simon...


	12. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Izzy how he really feels...

Alec quickly arrived at Izzy and Simon's apartment building with Belle in tow. They lived close to the park and LIPA and the doorman knew Alec really well, so even though he had Belle with him, he was allowed up.

Knocking on the door to 2046, he felt a rush of nausea. Finally, he was going to tell Izzy the truth. The truth about who he was and how he felt. The conversation with Lydia had reminded him that his feelings were important and that his family would be his biggest supporters and if they were not, that there were other people out there who he could turn to.

It was no longer just about the feelings he had for Magnus Bane, it was about Alec being true to himself and living his life in the open.

There was no answer at first and he was pleased with how patiently Belle sat. He knew Simon and Izzy were home, because Simon had said they were waiting for a house call from the doctor, so he waited and only rang the bell one more time.

Eventually, the door creaked open and Simon's pale face stared out at him. 

"Alec?" he wheezed, "Oh man, Izzy left already to find you. She said she would find you. I'm sorry man - I'm so sick and she's not great but she came after you - she's at LIPA."

"Simon, slow down, it's okay. Maybe don't talk so much," Alec said, staring at his brother-in-law. "You look like you need to go back to bed, and maybe Belle and I can wait in the living room for Iz? Don't worry about me getting sick - I'm made of strong stuff,"

"The doctor said we're contagious - well I think so - I don't know, you know your sister's in charge, so I didn't really listen, just took the gross medicine," Simon replied, "Are you sure you want to risk this?" He asked, pointing at his streaming nose and red eyes.

"I really have to talk to her and she's going to come back here when I'm not at LIPA, I text her already," Alec said and he gently nudged Simon away from the door and went to sit on their couch, Belle at his side.

Simon quickly closed the door and trudged back in over to the chair, slumping down and resting his head back, his eyes rolling closed. He looked terrible. 

"I'm so sorry about today, Alec, I know how rough pretending must have been. You don't even know how grateful I am, we are. We just don't want to mess things up so early on. You know what your parents and hell, my mother, would say if we have nothing to show after the first few months in business. I'm sorry about everything though." He was clearly exhausted, yet this was a typical Simon speech and Alec felt a rush of affection for his brother-in-law and immediately wanted to reassure him. It was Simon's personality that he was kind and generous to everyone and asked for very little, so really Alec was always happy to help him out even when it was such a drastic request. 

Looking at him, he wanted him to know why it had been so awful, and maybe if he practised on Simon, then telling Izzy and Jace wouldn't be so scary. After all, telling a complete stranger in the park had been just what he needed to accept that he needed to tell his family. 

"I was happy to help you Simon, you would always help me after all. I just had an awful almost break down. It was scary Simon and I need to tell you why and I need to do it before I chicken out so just listen please and don't interrupt me okay?" He stared over at Simon preparing to say the words aloud...and then heard the snores...his brother-in-law was asleep.

Laughing without any humour, he turned to Belle and buried his face in her fur. Damn! He couldn't catch a break today.

-

Five minutes of Simon's rhythmic snoring, and no text from his sister, did not make him feel any better. Quietly, he made his way into his sister's kitchen and poured a bowl of water for Belle and a glass for himself and then sat at the counter and thought about how exactly he was going to tell Izzy. He really hoped she was more observant than he had thought and that it wasn't going to be the biggest shock of her life. He knew she was sick and she might not be able to handle this as well.

It was maybe ten minutes later that he heard the key in the lock and the clack of Izzy's shoes on the tiles. Lifting his head from where he had pillowed it on his arms, he ran his had through Belle's fur to calm her down and to make sure she didn't start barking. Then he hauled himself off the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

Izzy and Jace were standing by the sofa having a whispered conversation while Simon continued to sleep. But they both turned when they heard him enter.

"Alec," Jace whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, "But I need to talk to you both please,"

Quickly they all piled into the kitchen and Jace swung himself on to the counter, dangling his legs. Izzy rested on a tall stool and Alec stood by the door with Belle at his side. Even though these were his siblings and the closest people to him in the world, he couldn't prevent himself from needing the option to run out of the room when he finally let them know. Just in case, he told himself. But it'll be okay his positive side said. 

"Alec," Izzy began, "I'm so sorry, please don't stay mad at me I can't bear it!" Alec could see tears glistening in her eyes and not just because she was ill - she was truly worried about him. He felt a wave of relief sweep through him - it was going to be alright, he was sure. His sister loved him no matter what. 

But Jace? 

Looking over at him, he could see the worry on his face - his normally quirked up lips, turned down. His eyes heavy with no sparkle. Maybe it was all going to be okay?

"Izzy, I need to talk," Alec said, looking at both of his siblings seriously, "Is that okay with you both? Will you both just listen until I finish?"

"Of course, big brother, of course," Izzy said and Jace echoed her words.

Looking down, Alec took a deep breath and hitched his fingers in Belle's neck for comfort before looking directly at his brother and sister.

"I have something to tell you and it's taken a long time for me to be comfortable with doing this and I am really sorry that I couldn't share it until now. I love you both so much but I have been so conflicted, so afraid, so anxious about how to even begin this conversation that I just haven't. I've been lying for a long time - no not really lying, avoiding. Avoiding the truth and avoiding anything that means I have to share the truth with, well with anyone. I'm not ashamed though. I really need you to know that before I say it. I am not ashamed of who I am. I am proud to be me and I don't ever want to feel like I have felt recently ever again." 

Here Alec paused for a breath and then keeping his gaze on his family, he continued, 

"So here goes. Izzy, Jace, my sister, my brother - I'm gay. I'm a gay man. I always have been and I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me..." he trailed off as he was suddenly engulfed in Izzy's arms. She hugged him tight, tears rolling down her face and landing on his head. Suddenly, Jace barreled into them and they almost fell over with his weight, before Alec lent against the counter and they all relaxed into one hugging mass. Alec felt his own tears drip down his face too and he heard Jace's sniffles. 

Relief. That was his first feeling. Pure relief. He had told them and no one had shouted or told him he was bad or ugly or wrong. He had told them and now they were holding him and it was okay.

"Oh Alec," said Izzy as they all finally let go, "Thank you. Thank you so much for trusting us and telling us. I love you. We love you,"

"Yeah, I love you man, of course there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're our brother, we accept you however you come. Thank you for telling us," Jace agreed and rubbed at his wet eyes. 

Staring at them both, Alec couldn't believe he'd finally done it. "You, you didn't know?" He asked them hesitantly.

"Only today, Alec. Only when you rang and you called me out on how stupid and ungrateful and terrible I was being, only then did it cross my mind. I'm so sorry you felt you had to keep this important part of yourself from us. I'm so ashamed at how we must have made you feel - today and every day - that you couldn't tell us. Alec..." and here she broke into snotty sobs again and Alec allowed her to bury her face against his shoulder. 

His sobs must have been loud because suddenly Simon was in the kitchen, gazing worriedly at his wife and her brothers through hazy eyes.

"Iz?" he grunted, "Isabelle, are you okay?" 

"It's my fault," Alec said, staring at Simon still worried about his reaction. Well not terrified because Izzy would kick his ass (and maybe even kick him out) if he didn't accept Alec, but still worried about telling a third person his secret.

"It's not your fault," said Jace, looping his arm around Alec's shoulders, "There's not fault here at all, Izzy is just feeling emotional because she feels guilty and you are too, but neither of you needs to feel guilt. Today wasn't great, for many reasons, but it's better now because all the chaos has allowed you to be yourself finally Alec and that could never be a fault. We told you. We love you for you and Simon will too,"

Throughout Jace's speech, Alec felt a warmth filling his belly and his heart. His brother was right. There was no fault. He was just who he was meant to be, so he turned to Simon,  
"I'm gay Simon. I finally told them and that's why Izzy is happy but also feeling like a bad sister. But I never told her and it's no-ones fault. So here, have your snotty wife, you look after her for a bit because my jumper is already ruined," As he spoke, he gently pushed his sister into Simon's arms and then stared a little in disgust at the mess on his jumper. Trading glances with Jace as his brother pulled his arm away and looked at his own shirt where Izzy had also left tear stains (although perhaps a few were his own and Alec's).

"Okay," said Simon, "Well, congratulations Alec - I'm glad you felt ready to share that with us, I'm still proud to be your brother-in-law and it will never matter to me who you bring home or who shares your bed as long as they are good to you and they like animals. Wait - have you got a boyfriend? Because that would be cool - we never met any of your significant others before..."

"Well, yes, Simon there are a couple of reasons for that," Alec said, trying not to blush, "You already know...because I haven't ever really met anyone I liked...I haven't really had a relationship to share. Also because I was staying in the closet..."

"So," Izzy looked up, "You telling us...telling us now...today...does that mean you met someone you like Alec? Does it?"

Izzy was gazing at him with a look of hope in her eyes, even though she was clearly still sick, they were sparkling a little and her mouth was turned up at the corners in contrast to her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Jace said, staring at his brother, "You did meet someone you like today? Right? That's why you were so pissed at everyone, you met Magnus Bane!"

Alec felt his cheeks flush hearing Magnus' name. Also his lips turned up at the corners, completely involuntarily. 

"Umm," he stuttered, "Well..I didn't not meet Magnus Bane. I made a fool of myself though Izzy. And he thinks you're my wife!" He wailed the last part, going back into the grump he had felt earlier and remembering that he had, not so long ago, been quite mad at his sister for making him lie.

But looking at Izzy, seeing her flushed cheeks and the way she and Simon were gripping on to each other to stay upright, he couldn't stay mad. 

"Let's sit down in the living room and talk about what to do," Izzy suggested, "I met Magnus earlier and I have to say he seemed quite smitten by you Alec. I think if you are interested there's a huge chance he is too,"

"It doesn't solve any problems though," Alec replied, "We can't tell him who I really am, because then he'll fire Baxter because we lied and you'll lose the contract and we need it. He won't want to get to know me either because I lied! Pretending to be Simon and making him believe I had legal access to his studio with that background check. I can't start any kind of relationship with him when he knows I would lie to him. It wouldn't be fair." He slumped in the armchair and put his head in his hands. 

"Alec," his sister said earnestly, "It will be okay. I will tell him the truth. I need to do that. For you. For Simon. For me and the company. I promise I will tell him the truth and I will make sure he knows just how much pressure I put on you - that you weren't doing it to truly deceive him. He likes you, I'm sure of it. He had that look in his eye when he spoke about you."

"I agree," said Jace, "You should have seen him when he came in. It was clear...well okay, I lied, it was clear to Maia and Izzy so I believe it. I'm sure he wouldn't pass up the chance to get to know you better. Have some faith in yourself. You're pretty good looking...work on the communication skills and maybe crack a smile once in a while...cover up a few of the tats? You know... I'm sure he'll be interested!"

"Oh great Jace, so just change everything about myself?" Alec asked sarcastically, "Are you sure you believe in me?"

"Oh shut it!" Jace laughed and threw a pillow at him. 

This started a pretty intense pillow war between the two brothers until they realised that Simon had fallen asleep again and that Izzy was also slumped down on the sofa, resting on her husbands chest.

Alec stared at Jace, "Bagsy I carry Izzy to bed!" he whispered.

"Oh god, I'm not carrying Simon again! The last time I did he was sick all down my back and it was my new shirt that Clary got me... Bugger! You're such a sneak Alec Lightwood! I'm already covered in Izzy snot. We'll both have to borrow a Simon shirt to go home in!"

Alec thought for a second, "Bagsy his black button down!" he replied, smirking at his brother.

"You bloody gnat..." Jace replied laughing...

So the brothers put their sister and her husband to bed and then sneaked out ready to go back to LIPA...


	13. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was that. What you said. A spark. He touched my hand and it felt warm and like tingles were dancing down my arm. He looked at me and I got lost in his eyes. I have never seen someone more beautiful. He just made me feel like I was coming home. Like I had found the other part of me. If I believed in soulmates, then I would say that's what it was. My soulmate. Hell, maybe I do believe in them." 
> 
> It's finished!!!!
> 
> Here we are ... the grand finale - how will Magnus react to finding out the truth? Will Maia and Alec make it to The Hunter's Moon to drink buckets of cocktails? Which of Simon's shirts did Jace borrow? (We actually never find out! sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support with my first Malec fanfic! I enjoyed writing it but I'm pretty certain I'll stick with AU's as I'm not sure I can write them in character...Hope you enjoyed it!!

"Are you ready Alec?" asked Jace as they made their way to LIPA. Belle was pulling tightly on her leash and was scrunched at Alec's side, as far from Jace as she could be.

"I guess," Alec replied twiddling the lead in his hand, winding and unwinding it nervously. Suddenly he felt Jace's hand on his and looked up into his brothers face. 

"Hey, it's going to be fine. I met the man and he seemed kind, nice, friendly and totally into you. So I really think it's going to be alright,"

Staring at his brother, Alec nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Before you asked Clary to marry you, how did you get ready? I mean I know you told me you were gonna do it and we talked and everything but right before...what was it like?"

"I guess a bit like this. I was nervous, sure, but I knew that whatever happened I would come out of it with a lesson learned. It was sudden for her and she might have told me no because we hadn't really discussed it before, but if she had said no, it would not have broken us. We have the spark. The connection. I feel like I can fly when I'm with her. What do you feel for him, Alec? This feels like the first time you can truly be honest with me about your feelings and I want to know, please!" Jace stared at his brother and smiled trying to show him that he could say anything.

"It was that. What you said. A spark. He touched my hand and it felt warm and like tingles were dancing down my arm. He looked at me and I got lost in his eyes. I have never seen someone more beautiful. He just made me feel like I was coming home. Like I had found the other part of me. If I believed in soulmates, then I would say that's what it was. My soulmate. Hell, maybe I do believe in them." 

He spoke so earnestly and so honestly that Jace couldn't help it, he scooped his brother into his arms and held him tight, "I'm so glad you finally let us see you Alec - the whole of you. You're my best friend and I feel like I can finally see who you truly are. I love you bro,"

"Love you too, Jace. Thank you for supporting me. I might need you to help me when we get there though. I don't know how brave I'm gonna be..."

Jace nodded and they continued their walk. Suddenly Clary's ringtone blared from Jace's phone.

"Hey," he said softly, listening intently as Clary spoke. "Okay, well, we're just two minutes away so stall? Just keep him there please. Please Clary!"

"Alec, we gotta book, Magnus might be trying to leave. Come on!"

Together they sprinted down the street, Alec being pulled along by Belle.

-

At LIPA, Magnus had helped Maia to feed Church and 2 of the other cats and they were now sitting on the ground facing one another, each cuddling up to an animal.

Baxter was wrapped happily under Magnus' arm, occasionally giving him a gentle lick while Maia had Lix the Lizard perched on her forearm and was gently stroking his back as he napped. 

"What I don't understand," Magnus laughed, "Is why you and Alec were in a dance shop to begin with? I mean the man you've described does not sound like he wants to be wearing a leotard or yoga leggings and getting funky. You basically told me he's a grumpy cat with no patience for strangers. So I guess that means he must be very loyal? Right Maia? Is he loyal? Because that's how it sounds,"

Maia scrunched her face into a frown as she looked at Magnus and then said, "Yes - Alec is the most loyal of everyone. He's got nothing but sympathy and respect for his siblings and friends. If you are called his friend you are lucky. So very lucky. He treats you like a prince or princess. Cannot do enough for you and cannot stop himself from helping no matter what he's asked to do. I mean starting this place with Isabelle and Simon - he could have said no, easily. But he did it, he defied his parents, quit a lucrative job to do it. He'd do anything for family. Loyal is the right word for sure."

Magnus stared at her, cogs turning in his head. "Maia, Isabelle said Simon was sick. How long has he been sick? Was it really straight after I met him? Because I feel obligated to send soup if it was. I guess I could have been responsible for him feeling worse after the incident at the studio earlier."

He looked worried and Maia couldn't help herself, "No. No it wasn't you - he's got what Izzy's got. You didn't do anything wrong at all. I promise. Look, Simon will be fine. He just needs to rest. Wait - what incident?"

"If he has what Izzy has then how come he didn't spend all morning coughing and spluttering at my studio then?" Magnus asked, confused, "That is not something that starts instantaneously, Maia." Staring at her, he continued, "Oh, Simon didn't tell you about the little accident? How I saved his life? How we ended up wrapped in each other's arms? I guess he wouldn't...it cannot have been that memorable for him.." 

Magnus frowned as he thought back to one of the most intense moments of his life. This guy, Simon, he clearly wasn't worth it. Here he was spending all his energy on chasing him, when he definitely hadn't felt the same and was married to the most beautiful woman (even when she was sick). And perhaps he was here trying to break up a happy couple. Everything he'd seen from Simon could easily have been his own projections. It could have easily been a one-sided thing and all this was a waste of his time and not worth bothering his heart over.

"What am I doing here?" Magnus mused aloud, staring at Maia.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, releasing Baxter and before Maia could move to put down Lix, he was out of the door.

"Magnus," she called after him, leaping up and carefully locking Lix away, "Please Magnus,"

Caging Baxter, with a handful of treats, she pushed through into the front office where Clary was talking to Magnus who was clearly trying to make polite farewells before he left.

"Magnus, I mean Mr. Bane, please, please can you stay just a moment longer. The thing is Luke isn't answering my calls and I'm worried I've upset him somehow and maybe if you ring him he'll answer? Because I'm having trouble. I really need your help."

As she pleaded with him, she hit 1 on her phone to speed dial Jace and then sent a begging glance at Maia who quickly stepped over to try and distract Magnus, even reaching for his arm as he moved towards the exit.

"Magnus, I need you to stay. Please! Izzy promised to tell you what was going on and I really think you'll want to hear it. I don't think you leaving now will help. You have to hear what she's got to say or you'll regret it I'm sure. You just said you ended up wrapped in Simon's arms, well that's not a surprise to me and I think when you see him again," Here she glanced over at Clary who stuck up 2 fingers, "In about 2 minutes, you will understand what I haven't been able to say. I think it will be worth your while to stay here. To see what happens. I need you to stay. Please." she begged. 

Magnus stopped struggling to get to the front door as he stared at the expression on Maia's face. She was clearly telling him the truth, her honest brown eyes staring into his. 

"Okay, but I won't stay long," he began just as the front door burst open and the blonde guy burst in, dragging Simon with him.

Panting for breath, Alec bent to put his hands on his knees, before straightening up. 

His knees went weak as he stared straight into Magnus' golden brown eyes and he had to clutch on to the chair next to him to stay upright. 

"Magnus," he panted out and watched as Belle twirled her way around the beautiful man. Although Magnus reached his hand out to stroke her soft fur, his eyes never left Alec's, boring intensely into his own.

'Simon," he replied, his mouth curling around the S. 

Suddenly Maia moved to capture Belle's lead and then motioned to Clary and Jace. "We're going to finish up in the back. Call us if you need us."

Before he left, Jace turned to Alec, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked his brother, looking at his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"Yes," Alec hissed out, pushing Jace's shoulder weakly, "Just go, I've gotta do this,"

"Okay, but we're here. We love you man," Jace almost whispered as he made his way though the back door.

And then they were alone.

-

Alec felt weak. Not from the run. Not because only moments before he had been worried that Magnus was about to leave and not even because he was about to admit the truth to Magnus. 

He felt weak because of the look in Magnus' eyes. It has gone from intense to dismissive and hurt.

"So, Simon," Magnus began, eyes flickering over Alec's body from top to toe. "I heard you're feeling sick. Although it doesn't look that way right now...anything you want to say?"

Alec gazed at Magnus, trying to project his apologies through his eyes, begging Magnus to understand. Exhausted - both mentally and physically, he slumped on the chair he had been leaning against. 

"Please will you sit down Magnus?" he asked, watching the play of emotions dance across Magnus' face. 

"Okay, but I told my driver I would meet him soon, so you only have a few minutes, I'm sure you know I'm a busy man," Trying to hide his emotions, Magnus attempted a serious tone, but despite being an excellent actor, even he could hear his own desperation and desire.

"I understand," Alec said, eyes dropping away from Magnus' face, "I...I.. know how important you are... I wouldn't want to...to take up your time," he stammered out. "Look, I'm not supposed to do the first part. Izzy was supposed to call you, but she passed out at home and I can't bear to wake her up she's feeling so terrible right now. If you knew her you would understand how badly she feels. I was supposed to tell you everything else and I am so bad at all of this so please will you listen to me and if you want to go when you've heard it all, then I'll understand. I'll understand but I won't like it," 

And then, with a deep breath and a brief glance at Magnus' face he let it out. "I know you were told I'm Simon. But I'm not...I'm not Simon at all,"

At his words, Magnus felt the spark reignite in his chest. Looking at his face, he felt hope for the first time since he had met Izzy.

"Then who are you?" he asked, eyes tracing the chiseled cheekbones, soft expression and bright eyes, "Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm Alec, Alexander Lightwood. I'm Izzy's brother." Alec said, eyes fixed on Magnus'.

The reaction was immediate. Magnus leaped to his feet and strode forwards. Through Alec's eyes, it looked like he was going for the door so he let his head roll down on to his chest, a sharp pain piercing his heart. He'd lost him. Tears welled along his lash line and his whole body froze. Why did he think this would go well?

But Magnus did not reach for the door, instead his soft fingers took a firm hold of Alec's chin and tilted his face upwards so he could look at him. A blinding grin split his face in two and his eyes sparkled. 

"Oh thank god!" he breathed out, and then he was kissing him. Soft, warm lips settled over Alec's own and gentle hands stroked the tattoo on his neck. 

Shocked at first, Alec was slow to react, and just as Magnus was beginning to pull away, Alec surged upwards and pressed more forcefully against him, deepening the kiss, his own hand stroking the nape of Magnus' neck and the other wrapping around his waist. It was the most perfect experience of his life. 

The deep kiss turned into soft pecks and then suddenly they were pulling apart and just staring at each other. 

Gazing at him, Alec released Magnus' neck and then looking for his permission tugged him gently into the V of his legs, wrapping both arms around his middle and pressing his face into Magnus' stomach. Immediately, Magnus hands went to Alec's hair and he stroked through the strands carefully, tugging at the knots and scritching his scalp. 

Alec sighed softly before pulling back and looking up at Magnus again. "How are you this perfect?" he breathed out.

Laughing lightly, Magnus let go of his hair and then pulled Alec up from the seat. "I'm not perfect," he replied, as his own arms snaked around Alec's back to press them together, "But I try..." Then he pressed their lips together again. 

Just as things were becoming heated, and Alec was finally experiencing his first real make-out session, there was a knock on the back door and Maia's voice called out, "Are you two still alive out there? Only we haven't heard anything for a while and Jace is getting worried,"

"I am not, I didn't say worried, just that's my brother and I need to be sure he's okay..." Jace's voice trailed off and they heard some further mumbling but no distinct words. 

Alec looked at Magnus, "What do you think, Magnus? Can we let them out yet?" he tried to be playful, but his words were definitely more lust filled.

"I don't know Alexander," Magnus replied, a shiver running down Alec's back as he heard him say his name for the first time, "Can you keep your hands off me? Because I know we haven't even talked about any of this yet, and what the hell you were doing pretending to be Simon, although I do have some inkling from Maia's rather awful attempts at keeping me busy. And I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to let go of you and stop kissing you and if you don't want me to do that in front of them then they need to stay locked up for a whole lot longer," Even as he finished speaking, half in jest (at least Alec thought so), he was pressing light kisses on to Alec's neck tattoo and his fingers were swirling in circles on his back.

"It's okay," Alec said, "I mean I'm not exactly out to Maia or Clary, but I'm sure they've already caught on to what's going on or Jace, who I told today, has filled them in, so I'm okay with us being intimate in front of them if you are?"

Alec's words astounded Magnus and he stilled his kisses on Alec's neck before leaning back to stare at him in awe. 

"You weren't out until today? And you are only out to your brother? You came out for me?"

His amazement made a grin flash across Alec's lips and he stared back at the beautiful man in front of him, "I was a bit scared I guess. I wasn't out because I hadn't met anyone to be ready to come out for. But, today, meeting you Magnus? You've unlocked something in me, and I'm never going back in the closet again. I am proud to be with you. It was never about shame, just my own insecurity about myself. I'm not ashamed to be gay. Wow! I said it again! I've told 5 people today and it feels incredible! Thank you so much! Without you I don't know when this would have happened. I feel amazing! So no, I'm not embarrassed to kiss you in front of them. They're my closest friends in the world. I want them to know the man I lo...the man I've fallen for. I want them to see me for who I really am. I'm so happy!"

Magnus stared at him, amazed by his courage. He had not missed Alec's little slip up with the L word, but he didn't mind, not when he was also overwhelmed with feelings too? 

Even though Magnus was only the fourth person he'd ever really kissed, Alec was not nervous and once again he wrapped his arms around him and bent to Magnus' lips. Magnus, eyes still sparkling with pleasure, met him halfway and they spent another minute lip-locked.

-

Again, they were interrupted, but this time as the front door opened and Isabelle and Simon staggered in, immediately heading for the chairs and dropping down.

"Alec," she started, before she noticed that her brother and Magnus were locked in each other's arms. A cry of happiness left her lips and she covered her mouth as she stared. 

"Oh, Alec, I'm so happy. I'm so happy," she sobbed, again leaning into Simon's neck. 

"Right on man," said Simon, smiling up at them and stroking his wife's hair.

"That's it, we're coming out," shouted Jace as the back door thumped open and he, Clary and Maia charged out. 

They all froze as they took in the scene and then Jace broke it, "Alec, you sly dog, already onto the physical stuff I see, ow!" he grimaced as his fiancee punched his arm, glaring up at him before turning to Alec and Magnus

"Oh you two are adorable together," she began.

"No!" said Alec, holding up one hand, "Izzy gushing I can handle, but not from you Clary! You get to say one thing, then it's done okay?"

Clary flushed a little and then let her eyes flicker over them before deciding what to say, "I ship you, Malec!" She laughed! "There is that okay?"

Maia laughed, "Ah, I like that," she said, staring at her best friend before striding over and throwing her arms around them both, "I'm so happy for you," she whispered against Alec's shoulder and he gripped her more tightly with his free hand, the other still around Magnus' waist.

"Thanks Maia," he breathed out, "Love you,"

"Love you too," she replied before letting go. "Right, so now you've told him everything, I think it's time to go to The Hunter's Moon for the buckets of cocktails Alec promised me, the ones with just straws and no glasses. We've fed everyone so we can go now - what do you think?"

"Umm, Maia," Alec began, slightly embarrassed, "Actually, I haven't told Magnus anything. He only knows I'm not Simon!" 

"Which is the only part I need to know right now," Magnus concluded, pressing a kiss to Alec's hair. "Everything else I feel we are going to need cocktails for. Let me just call Elias and I'll sort us some transport to the bar, okay?"

Alec smiled brightly at him and released his waist, before striding over to his sister.

"Are you happy Alec?" she asked, "I'm sorry I didn't get to speak to him before we fell asleep, but it looks like you did pretty good on your own big bro!"

"Yes. I'm happy, so happy! Thanks Izzy, now go home. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything. Love you."

"Hey," asked Simon, blinking upwards, "Is that my shirt?"

-

After telling Magnus the whole story while they drank their way through buckets of cocktails that Raphael, the bar tender, magicked up from who knows where, Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and looked up at him through his lashes.

"You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Magnus," he whispered,

"Impossible," Magnus replied, "You can't see yourself right now."

"Such a smooth talker," Alec replied pressing a kiss to his neck and tightening his fingers in Magnus'.

"No, a truth talker, actually," Magnus said gazing down at Alec's ink black hair before bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently, "I've never felt anything like this before, Alexander. In fact, I even went so far as to use the word Soulmate when I talked to Luke earlier."

"I used the same word," Alec quietly replied, "When I told Jace...so maybe...maybe we are?" 

"I like that, Alexander. Alexander and Magnus...soulmates. Now stop your talking and kiss me! We have a whole day of mistakes to make up for! I could have been kissing you since 10am if only we had known!"

"Oh, you think I'm so easy do you?" Alec laughed.

"No, but you make an amazingly sexy first impression!" Magnus replied dipping down for another sweet kiss.

"Oi!" shouted Maia, breaking them apart, "Stop kissing, I want to beat you at pool!"

The End.


	14. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't resist adding one last bit, because I was reading this back and thinking about Magnus' purple chair...

After two years together, Magnus Bane was pretty certain that he knew Alexander Lightwood like the back of his own hand. Every little secret Alec had been holding in when they met had been laid bare to Magnus as their relationship had developed. 

Alec had even told Magnus about the handful of dates he had been on before they had met, and had confessed to the poster he had kept in his wardrobe at university. After they had moved in to Magnus' loft together the previous year, they had become even closer. The success of LIPA and Baniac studios drawing them (and their closest friends and siblings) into a tighter relationship that few could break into. So Magnus did not think he could ever be truly surprised by anything Alec chose to do anymore.

Therefore, it was a huge shock to arrive at his office after a long, long day on set to find Alec sitting on his purple chair. The surprise wasn't that Alec was there, or that he was on the chair, as he was the only reason Magnus still had the atrocious thing because Alec loved to spin on it. 

No, it was Baxter, wearing a purple bow, and Church in a green bow, and Chairman Meow looking a little disgruntled in a yellow bow, and Belle in a red bow, a new lizard, Harry wearing an orange bow; and even Peacock the Parrot perched on Magnus' coat rack with a blue bow on his talon. 

"Alexander?" Magnus softly asked, staring at his boyfriend in surprise, "Care to tell me why all of our pets are here at the office wearing bows? And Peacock? He never goes anywhere without Maia."

"Ah," Alec blushed, his voice low, "Well, there might be a reason for this, and Maia might be around somewhere too..." He trailed off, eyes looking over Magnus' shoulder. "I, umm.. I just wanted to come see you today and I wanted them all to be here." he continued, eyes sparkling as they locked back on to Magnus. "Can you come here, love?"

Magnus, although confused was willing to do anything for Alec, so he made his way over to the purple monstrosity that was his chair and to his surprise saw that it had been decorated with pink and blue as well. 

"Magnus," Alec grinned as he stood up, hugging him to his chest, "Please take a seat," 

Magnus huffed a little, Alexander knew exactly what he thought of this chair. His new black one had been shoved into the far corner of the room and he gazed at it longingly.

"Magnus, stop looking at your chair! You can have it back soon. This is all very, symbolic okay? Do you know what the date is today?"

"May 6th?" Magnus asked, smiling at Alec as he began to catch on.

"Yes, Magnus, May 6th! The day we met. The day you realised that you could love a lowly animal handler like me. The day we both thought we had found our soulmate!"

"We did! We agreed that we did! Right?" Magnus asked him, a little worried.

"Hush, yes, we did," Alec said, eyes dancing in glee. "Now, be quiet, I have a whole thing planned and you're kind of ruining it!" 

"Sorry my love, of course...but wait, we aren't doing presents right now are we? Because you said we wouldn't do them until after dinner..."

"Magnus!" Alec said sharply, "Let me speak!"

"Sorry, love. Yes speak."

And then Alec sank to one knee in front of him and all the air whooshed out of Magnus' lungs, his eyes shining with happy tears, "Oh Alec," he breathed out.

"Magnus Bane," Alec began, "This is where we met. Where we locked eyes for the first time. Where a lowly animal handler met a handsome movie star...and then proceeded to lie to him about who he was." Magnus gasped as Alec pulled a box from behind his back. "That day was the first day of the rest of my life Magnus. If you hadn't come after me, if you hadn't shown me that you cared, I would not be who I am today. I would not be in love with the most perfect man and living my best life." 

He paused again, tears falling down his face. Magnus reached out to thumb them gently away, unable to resist running it over his lips as well. His own cheeks were wet too and he was holding back some ugly tears.

"Magnus Bane," Alec began again, voice full of love, "I love you and I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I really, really hope you want that too?"

"I do, I do, Alexander,"

"Wait, wait, I didn't even get to ask you yet, Magnus," But as he spoke, the office door burst open and everyone piled in.

"We heard him say I do!" Jace exclaimed, clutching Clary tightly to him as she sobbed on his shoulder, Luke's arm also around her side. 

"I didn't even ask him yet!" Alec exclaimed, over the cacophony of noise; dogs yapping, cats mewling, Peacock shouting 'I do' repeatedly and his insane family, made up of his siblings and his and Magnus' friends, all celebrating as if Magnus had really said yes.

Suddenly an ear splitting whistle pierced the room and Isabelle shouted, "Quiet!"

"Thanks, Iz," Alec said, hands over his ears. Then he turned back to Magnus, who was staring at him in wonder, "Look, I guess them all being here is okay, because really they are what started it all, Ragnor disapproving of me," (Ragnor hummed in agreement) "My sister, forcing me to lie to you," (Oi, we're over that already!) "Jace trying to intimidate you," (I was just being a good brother), "And yet, here we are still together after these 2 incredible years! So, Magnus Bane, love of my life and my best friend in the whole world, please, please, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Crying fully now, the ugly sobs he had been trying to keep in, gulping out of him, Magnus gripped Alec's arms and hauled him up to straddle him on the beautiful purple chair, bedecked in the Bisexual pride flag, and kissed him deeply. "Yes!" he exclaimed as they pulled apart, still gripping each other, "Yes, I'll marry you, yes i'll be your husband! But only if you'll marry me too?" he asked, and then was sent flying as Alec threw the full force of his body on top of him and they launched off the chair and crashed to the ground snogging madly!

"Well, that went about as well as I expected," said Maia, gazing down at her friends rolling on the floor, "How about we leave them to it and go start on the cake I made?"

Then everyone grabbed an animal (who together made the Gay Pride flag) and left the two men to it, both of them oblivious to them leaving.

And they lived happily ever after (especially after the purple chair was immortalized in Magnus' office with an official ribbon cutting ceremony and everything and he never had to sit on it again).

The true end!


End file.
